The Lives We Changed
by yumisaurous
Summary: In a different dimension, the band of young heroes never met. Some never existed, other lost their lives. Here they are children the league failed; the children the league were never able to save. Their mentors' lives were never changed for the better. This takes place in season 1. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Who Are They? part 1

**The Lives We Changed**

_(Hello, this is my first fanfic so I'm kind of nervous. This is before the Dr. Fate thing and I put Roy in here because I love how protective he is of Robin and Wally. Please I would love some feedback and if you have suggestions for other chapters it would be greatly appreciated.)_ Thanks ~ Yumisaurous

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice DC comics does. If I did own YJ then there wouldn't be a time line gap and more Robin and Batman fluff.**_

In a different dimension, the band of young heroes never met. Some never existed, other lost their lives .Here they are children the league failed; the children the league were never able to save. There mentors' lives were never changed for the better.

Superboy never existed.

M'gann never came to earth.

Wally was killed by his father after years of abuse that never ended.

Artemis couldn't handle the life her family forced her into.

Robin fell along with the rest of his family.

Kaldur was shunned and killed because of his father's actions.

Roy died with his father in the forest fire that took his life.

* * *

A large unknown energy mass was drawing the attention of the Justice League's orbiting satellite. Martian Manhunter was on monitor duty when a large energy mass caught the attention of satellite's sensors. Fearing it could be another alien invasion, he called an emergency meeting at the watchtower.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern: Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Flash, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Zatara, Aquaman, and Black Canary were all present and seated at the Watchtower's main conference room. Martian Manhunter stood at the end of the long conference table and showed them the screen where the energy mass appeared to be getting larger.

On the screen, the energy ball slowly grew in size. Off to the side stood and elderly old man dressed in white. His hands casted out toward the energy ball. The old man stared into the growing ball; a milky glaze hovered over his eyes, indicating he was in a trans.

"The energy here gives off an odd energy level I have never encountered. Very powerful but not harmful in any way I have examined it so far. I have run a facial scan on the old man and he does not exist in any data banks, but I'm assuming he has something to do with the energy." The Martian quickly informed his fellow leaguers.

Standing up, Batman walked over to the screen for a closer examination. "The energy level is unbelievably powerful, but as J'onn said, it doesn't seem to be dangerous. It is confirmed that it's not the same energy as a boom tube."

"If what you both confirmed is right, the energy is extremely powerful, we should close off any access to that power. What will happen if someone with the wrong mind finds out about that power?" Superman asked, receiving nods and murmurs from the other leaguers.

Looking towards their main strategist and leader for further instructions, Batman finally spoke after a few minutes pondering different scenarios inside his head.

"My company has developed a special fabric able to refract light, making whatever is behind it to seem invisible. I will have Fox design a larger scale structure to hide whatever that thing is. It will take a few days though." Nods and yeses from other leaguers confirmed that the plan will go through.

"Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and I will go down to inspect the energy. Anyone else who wants to stick around will be back up if something happens." Batman said in his usual monotone but commanding voice.

"WAIT!" Zatara called out jumping up from his chair, all eyes looked to the magician. "The energy has traces of magic in it. But it's odd, there is something else being used with it."

"If this has magic in it, should we call Dr. Fate?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Ughh…. Guys?" Flash said.

"No I don't believe we should, even if it is magic based he won't be much help." Green Arrow added in.

"Hey! Listen!"(_Navi reference from Zelda)_ Flash said again waving his arms. No one seemed to pay attention.

"Do you think you can find out what's being used with the magic?" asked Aquaman.

Jumping up on the table Flash yells, "HEY! LEX LUTHOR IS BY THE ENERGY BALL! VANDAL SAVAGE AND WOTAN WAS THE OLD GUY"

Looking to the screen in horror, Superman sees Luthor saying something to Wotan.

"J'onn beam us down now!" Superman says anger clear in his voice.

Nodding in response, the Martian beams Superman, Batman, Flash, and Black Canary down to where Luthor and Wotan are.

**SCENE SHIFT TO AN OLD LOOKING RUNDOWN FACTORY**

As the heroes walked into an old factory, they were very surprised that there were 7 children standing in front of Luthor and Wotan.

Looking more closely the children were wearing similar clothing to them.

A young teen with fire red hair sticking out at odd angles wore a one piece jumpsuit that covered the top half of his face, goggles over where his eyes are, with the top half of his suit yellow and bottom half red. He had the Flash's famous logo on the center of his suit, the only difference was the bolt is red.

Next to him was a tall ebony with the piercing ice blue eyes wore a familiar black shirt, adorned with Superman's symbol, but the familiar "S" shield was all red. His shirt was tucked into plain jeans, the bottoms tucked into combat boots. He had no mask on, but what shocked all the leaguers is that the ebony looked like a younger version of Superman.

A green skinned girl with medium red hair was next to the younger version of Superman. She had a on a white shirt with a red x crossing it. A blue cape, skirt, gloves, and boots completed her outfit. Her eyes glowed green as she floated a foot into the air.

Two archers stood side by side. The tall red head with short hair had on a sleeveless shirt that was red and black. His pants were black with a few strap on pockets that were grey. A red arrow was knocked and ready on his bow. He had on a domino mask and his eyes were small focused slits.

The other archer was a female, clad in various shades of green. Her top was cut off at the belly showing off her mid rift, a light green arrow pointed up to her face along with the suit. It up to her face exposing her mouth, ears, grey eyes and long puffy beautiful blond hair that came down to her lower back. Her pants were similar to the other archer, they were dark green, and she held a compound bow in one hand and 2 knock out arrows in the other.

A young male with dark skin, and blond shaved hair stood to the side of them. His shirt was red and sleeveless, his pants were a dark blue. He had gills on his neck and webbed hands and feet. In his hands he had two sticks that glowed light blue that were the shape of swords.

The smallest one, a very young teen with black hair that fell over his masked covered eyes. He had a black cape with a yellow underbelly that fell over his shoulders , red tunic with black sleeves a small yellow "R" with a black ring around it covered is left breast, his pants were black with a red stripe that came down to mid-calf. A yellow utility belt was around his small waist. He had on black gloves with grey plating and black split toed boots on. He had a glare that rivaled Batman's, and with it came three batarangs in one hand, and an escrima stick in the other.

Carefully observing the children, Batman notice they had on collars. Whispering Batman said, "Those children are being mind-controlled. Keep them busy while I figure out how to turn of the collars."

**WATCHTOWER CURRENTLY HAPPENING **

_"Are you guys seeing this? They're mine-controlling kids now? That's a new low, even for villains."_ Said Flash in a disapproving voice into his head set.

"Shut it Barry, those kids have on uniforms. Do you think they could be dangerous? 'cause the little one with the Bat's glare is seriously creeping me out." Said Green Arrow.

"They came from the energy mass. The energy was a large portal from a faraway dimension." Zatara said. "How much magic it took to create a portal to and from another dimension to transport 7 people is beyond enough energy Wotan has. I have no idea where he even got that much power."

**BACK TO THE OLD FACTORY**

"Uhhhh … do these kids seem familiar to anyone else?" Flash asked staring at the red head with his altered logo on it. "I swear I know him but in a way I'll regret it."

"Yes, the smallest one is familiar to me also." Batman said.

The young ones in uniforms got into fighting stances when Luthor snapped his fingers. "Heroes. You would be surprised how hard it was for me and other colleagues to take these kids down. They are truly worthy for someone like me to pay attention to."

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Savage said as he pointed a finger to the heroes.

The archers where the first to attack, sending down smoke arrows where they stood for cover as the green girl disappeared. The boy with superman's shirt and the boy with gills both punched superman into the wall breaking it.

During the first attacks Flash didn't expect the boy with his logo to _superspeed_ over to him and throw_ superspeeded_ punches at him. Taking off the two speedsters began a game of cat and mouse, shy of the speed of light.

Batman threw four batarangs at the small ebony running at him. The boy corkscrewed effortlessly through the projectiles and threw a powerful kick at him pushing him back.

Batman grabbed the boy's cape and threw him towards a wall, but said boy used the momentum of the throw to the wall to push off of it, do a quintuple flip (_Yeah, I don't think Robin can actually do this but in here he's a kick ass acrobat, and he can do a quintuple flip if he wants to)_ and knocked Black Canary down before she could take out the archers with a sonic scream.

When Black Canary hit the grown, the boy let loose a hair raising creepy cackle, cartwheeling away he dissipated into what seemed like thin air.

"What the hell? Did he just?... That's just _really_ creepy." Flash had to comment.

Batman threw an exploding batarang where to boy use to be, the flash the batarang lit up the area where it was thrown.

"Ya missed me!" he said in a teasing tone, letting loose another cackle that echoed off every surface of the factory.

"Damn, I can't hear his heartbeat or pinpoint where he is. It's like he pulled a Batman and vanished." Superman voiced earning a glare from the Dark Knight.

"I think we're gonna need backup" Black Canary said pulling herself off the floor. "They obviously have powers and are trained."

With that in mind J'onn sent Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the Hawks down to the small battle where the other heroes where being overrun by super powered kids.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but _the_ _Justice League_ was being overrun by _children_ form another dimension. No one will believe this." Green Lantern said while flying after the Martian girl.

Hawkman was helping Superman take down the mind controlled Superboy. Batman threw Kryptonite at the two Kryptonians and they both fell to the ground. Hawkman punched Superboy unconscious when Batman put the Kryptonite away.

_"Hmm. So he is Kryptonian."_ Batman mentally noted.

"Hey Boy Scout looks like you're not the last of your planet after all." Flash said with a smile.

Superman stared at the young unconscious Kryptonian in front of him in awe_. How is this possible? Where was he? Who are his parents? Are there more? Why does he look exactly like me only younger?_ many more questions buzzing around in his mind. He couldn't take his eyes away from Superboy.

"Superman, while he's unconscious take off the collar." Wonder Woman said.

Breaking off the collar from Superboy and throwing it to the side, he carefully picked the boy up and brought him to safety.

"WW take him to the Watchtower for medical help." Superman said handing Superboy over to WW.

"J'onn two to the Tower." And the two were off.

* * *

okay... well that was extremely long for a chapter I think.

Well what do you guys think? Reviews are welcomed. Please could I at least have 5 reviews? If you review and I make another chapter I'll make a picture of a whale.


	2. Who Are They? part 2

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 2**

(Hey I didn't expect so many reviews so fast but here I am typing like crazy trying to make another chapter for all you awesome little cannibals)

** : : : : .**

** (\ ./) . - " "-. **

** .\ '—' . \ **

** \ ._,_ _^._/ **

**Here is the whale I promised you I hope you can see him. His name is either: Titus, Dot, Yuko, or Ryanimany. Help me decide his name down in the review box. The most voted name wins! (****The names I chose are very special to me in a way that changed my life. I will not name my whale another name besides these names.)**

******_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to DC comics. The whale and the story title are mine though so no hating on that. Haters gonna hate._**

* * *

**AT THE WATCHTOWER**

"Oliver, help me with this kid down to the med lab." WW said.

"Uh… sure." GA said unsurely.

"And while you're here grab the restraints that held Clark down when he went crazy."

"Why is _he Kryptonian_?" GA said jokingly.

"After Bruce threw Kryptonite at him and Clark they both went down. So yes."

"Crap. There are now two Kryptonians. I hope his ego isn't as bad as Boy Scout's."

As WW and GA carried Superboy down to the medical wing GA thought about the other kids.

_Should I be down there to help with the two archers? I know that the girl had like a girlified version of my costume on her, and the red head seems a bit familiar to me. Well both of them do, but not as much as the boy._

'Ghosting threw the wall' as Flash put it; J'onn flew over to his fellow heroes with a small lead box with kryptonite inside.

"This is just for precaution. When he wakes up and seems aggressive, open the lid and it will suppress his powers enough to tire him." He said putting the box on a table on the other side of the room.

"Don't move this box. Any closer and it may injure him further."

With a nod the Martian left.

"Do some of those kids seem familiar to you?" WW asked.

**BACK TO THE FACTORY**

Artemis and Red Arrow were battling it out with BC, slowly tiring her out.

Letting loose another scream BC was able to break the platform the archers were standing on.

Unprepared for this, a chunk of the wall next to Artemis knocked the bow from her hands, and fell on top of her, making her unable to move.

Red Arrow turned to help her but BC roundhouse kicked him to the temple knocking him out.

Hawkwoman saw the two archers down and broke off their collars.

"W-w-what?" Artemis was able to croak out before losing conscious with a grunt.

"Well that's another two down." Hawkwoman said.

"J'onn four to the Watchtower."

In a flash of light Hawkwoman, Artemis, Red Arrow, and BC were transported to the Justice League base.

"ALRIGHT! That's three kids down. Now we got a ninja boy, speedster, fish boy and a flying green girl to take down." Flash said right before said ninja jumped on his back, grabbed his shoulders and threw him into the closest wall. Taking out three red and razor sharp disks the ninja threw them at Flash, two pinning him by the fabric on his shoulders, and the other millimeters away from neutering him.

Screaming like a little girl Flash vibrated through the wall and back inside the factory, angrily chasing after Robin who jumped onto his best friends back, currently pointing and laughing at the older speedster.

With another cackle the two boys ran around the factory in a blur of red, yellow, and black.

"HOLD STILL DAMN IT" Flash yelled as he finally lost what little patience he had.

Seeing this as a chance to take them both down, Batman threw marbles on the ground hoping he would make KF slip and wipe out onto the ground, taking the boy on his back with him.

Robin knew that his other dimensional foster-father would try that trick; he shot a grappling hook into the rafters above them, grabbing Wally's arm, he took the red head with him.

_ These kids are smart. This fight should have been over by now. _A now pissed off Batman thought.

Taking hold of one of the broken collars on the ground he started to examine it, possibly finding a way to turn off the collars. He remembered that once the collar is removed they can fall unconscious.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows of the factory Miss Martian was trying to gain control of her body again.

As she was so focused on fighting the collar, she never saw or heard Hawkman fly up behind her. He grabbed and threw her down to the ground.

Able to break through the mind control M'gann touched her temples, sending a quick mental help to the flying man.

A painful but quick headache flew through the winged man's mind. Hearing a faint scream of help from a girl he locked eyes with the female Martian.

Seeing past the mind control, the Thanagarian saw the fear in her eyes. A plead of 'help us' came into his mind.

A water stream knocked Hawkman out of the air.

Turing his head he can see the dark-skinned Atlantian with glowing tattoos controlling the water pipes.

GL used his power ring to trap Kaldur inside a green ball.

Charging up his mace, Hawkman shocked the Atlantian through the green ball.

As the boy with gills falls to his need GL took the opportunity to take the collar off of him.

Breathing a thank you, Kaldur fell unconscious into GL's arms.

"Another one down."

Hal said, and with that Aqualad and GL flashed to the Watchtower.

"The girl is a Martian. She telepathically sent a 'help us' message into my mind."

There are only Kid Flash, Robin, and Miss Martian who have yet to be captured by Superman, Batman, Flash, and Hawkman.

**THE WATCHTOWER MED LAB**

"I'm not joking these kids really do seem familiar to me."

"Yeah, but where have I seen them before? Not all are familiar just some."

"The smallest is the most familiar to me."

BC and Hawkwoman carried Artemis and RA to the med labs. Seeing the two archers GA followed them.

"I swear I've seen these kids before. The red head i-is… I-I know him."

_"Batman to the Watchtower. Take a closer look at these collars. These are the same collars that were able to control Superman when laced with Kryptonite. The collars are built by Lex corp. I assume the Light has something to do with this."_

"What does the Light have planned for them?"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK KK TO THHHHHHEEEEEEE**E** FFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH HHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T!**

(Sorry couldn't resist singing at the scene shift. Listening to music while I type. Teehee.)

Flash and Kid Flash were super speed-battling-it-out as the two blurs of red and yellow clashed.

_God, why is he so familiar .I only knew one person with that color of hair and green eyes. Could that be him? No! Impossible he's dead. His funeral, I was the-_

He was interrupted from his grieving thoughts by a painful jab, hook, and uppercut combo at the speed of sound.

"OOOWWWWW! Bats hurry up with the off button; this kid is like really getting on my nerves."

"Then shut up and let me finish. I'm almost done." He snapped.

"Hey, has anyone seen the ninja or Martian? I can't find either of them." said Superman.

Hearing a cackle, the Man of Steel felt someone jump on his back and hit him with something that actually hurts him.

Robin was repeatedly hitting him with a piece of Kryptonite.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE STEAL YOUR KRYPTONITE?! YOU'RE THE GODDAMN BATMAN FOR PEATS SAKE!"

As SM yelled he threw the boy off not caring where he threw him. Sadly, Superman accidentally threw him towards Batman who was almost done with the 'off button'.

Seeing this as a 'fun' chance to mess with his father figure, the mind controlled Robin grabbed a handful of Batman's cape, using his incredible acrobatic skills, he quickly wrapped Bats' cape around the man, trapping him. _(Think about the second Avatar: the Last Air Bender episode when Aang was fighting Zucco on his ship in the South Pole, and wrapped him in a fire nation flag/banner thing hanging from the wall.)_

Quickly as his attack came, the Boy Wonder was gone with a smile, two-fingered salute, and another evil cackle.

Batman unwrapped himself from his cape and checked his utility belt for his piece of Kryptonite he had in there for 'safety reasons'.

"My Kryptonite is here. He must have gotten his hands on some from Luthor."

* * *

After the last wire was connected, Batman pushed the 'off button'.

SM saw M'gann fall. He quickly caught the young Martian and carried her down to the ground.

* * *

Flash was trailing his nephew when he noticed the boy quickly slowing down his pace.

Wally came to a complete stop and fell backwards into his uncle's arms. Flash pushed Wally's goggles back, getting a closer look at the teen's face. He swore under his breath as he realized this may be his murdered nephew his was never able to save.

* * *

Batman looked up at a groaning noise coming above him.

He saw Robin swaying from side to side as the ebony fought for consciousness.

Batman's eyes widen as he saw the boy fall, remembering the family of acrobats he was never able to save all those years ago.

_ A mother, father, aunt, uncle, cousin, and son fell to their deaths, nearly 100 feet off the ground._

He reached out to the falling boy and caught him in his arms.

Robin looked at his father. With one last breath of consciousness, he whispered one word that made Batman's eyes widen.

"Bruce"

* * *

Okay, I make Robin go kinda crazy but that doesn't matter. He's a BAMF**. THANK YOU TO ALL THE LOVELY SOULS WHO REVIEWED, SUBSCRIBED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY.** And I should tell you all that **I don't write out these stories first. I do have a main story line I follow** though. I type them on my computer because if you have any ideas I think about them and write more into the stories. So basically you are helping me type up this story. **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO HELP ME NAME MY WHALE! TITUS, DOT, YUKO, OR RYANIMAY! PLEASE ONLY THESE NAMES BECAUSE THEY EACH MEAN SOMETHING SPECIAL TO ME IN MY LIFE.**


	3. Who Are They? part 3

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Do monkeys fly out of my butt? No, but that would be really bad if monkeys did FLY and OUT OF MY BUTT. Ha then I can say pain in the ass…**

**Hey so the name you all helped me choose for my whale is Titus. No not Damian's dog. My friend's last name is Titan (please don't look him up that would be really creepy cause he's really paranoid), he's almost seven freaken feet tall! I call him Titus because he's in track and field and really fast****. I am starting school on the 15****th**** so don't expect many updates BUT I swear I will not abandon this story unless I'm dead. School is my first priority, then my sport team, then this site.**

**You can only see Titus on a computer, if on a phone or iWhatever you have it won't work. Yeah it sucks; trust me I tried to fix it.**

** : : : : .**

** (\ ./) . - " " - . **

** .\ '— ' . \ Don't forget to tell Titus HELL-O JELL-O**

** \ ._,_ _^._ / **

_Thoughts, _**(other junk)**, *mind link*

And this will be one of those stories that Robin and Batman are very close, Robin calls Batman dad, and Roy and Wally know who he really is behind the mask.

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY**

_Oh my god! Wally's alive! Different dimension. Does he know I'm Flash? How the hell did he get superspeed? What happened in that dimension? Should I call the West's? _

Flash, now Barry Allen was inside his home. His beautiful wife Iris was on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey! So what was so important that the JL had to call and emergency meeting? Or am I not allowed to tell?"

So Barry started to tell his wife about everything that happened.

"H-h-how?"

"Let me finish. He also has superspeed. He wears a costume similar to mine."

"We have to call the West's, and should we call the Garrick's?"

"Yeah we should, but call Jay first. He should know that Wally has superspeed."

_God it feels weird to say Wally's name. Wally. Wally. Wally…_

Iris was already calling the Garrick's when Barry finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Put it on speaker. This will take a while."

_"D-d-did you just say that Wally is alive here, but he came from a different dimension with other superpowered kids?" _Jay asked still trying to process this information.

"If you can, will you meet me at the Watchtower. Can your wife and Iris tell the West's? The kids should be waking up in an hour so we better get going before Batman strangles the kid that called him Bruce before passing out."

"_Yeah, I'll head over to the Tower, see you there."_

"Iris, we mite be gone for a while but I'll call okay?" Her husband asked.

"Okay. Just call me when Wally wakes up. I-I want to see him."

* * *

**AT THE WATCHTOWER**

**Recognized: Flash 04, Flash JSA**

"Hal, Hey the kids up yet?" Flash called to GL

"No, but the arrow boy has been twitching for about 5 minutes so he would wake up soon."

Flash and Jay ran to the medical bay where they entered the rooms where the Team were laying.

Jay scanned the room and his eyes rested on the dimensional double of the boy he always considered his grandchild. He noticed that he was wearing a uniform that was exactly how Barry described it, red lightning bolt, spandex, and goggles.

"Oh God, he is alive." Jay whispered, his eyes never leaving the teen speedster as he walked to the bed.

They both stare at Wally's masked face.

"I really wanna know what he chose as a Superhero name." Barry said trying to lighten the mood.

Just as Jay was about to respond, Red Arrow was conscious.

"What the hell happened?" Roy said sitting up, rubbing his head.

"You need to lie down kid." Jay said walking over.

Due to Roy's stubborn nature, he did the exact opposite and got out of bed.

"I'll lie down as soon as I know that my friends are fine. And its Red Arrow not 'kid', that's what yellow boy's name is."

Superman came into the room as soon as he heard one of the teens awaken.

"Hey 'Red Arrow', your friends are fine. Please if you just cooperate then we won't use force."

At that RA now noticed that he was unarmed. No arrows, no bow, just his uniform and his mask.

"Fine" Roy huffed out, unhappy that he didn't have a choice.

Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian all slowly awoke at the same time.

"M'gann, are you alright?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Yes, a little woozy, but I'll be fine."

"Red, what of the others" Kaldur asked his best friend.

"Artemis isn't in the room, KF is over in that corner, and birdy is next to him biting his thumb again." Roy said letting a small simile over his face as he saw his "little brothers". (I have a really bad habit of biting my thumb. I still do it now.)

"Where is Artemis?" Aqualad asked Superman.

"Arrow girl? She's in a different room. Artemis has a large cut on her leg and is being stitched up."

"Okay, Don't freak out but you all are in a different dimension where I have no idea who any, except him, are." Flash said gesturing to Wally as the 'him'.

"WHAT?!" All the teen that were conscious said in unison.

"I said not to freak out."

"Shut up Flash" BC said wheeling in Artemis.

"Stay off that leg for at least a week, or you will pull the stitches." BC said, earning a series of grumbles from Artemis.

"The rest of you are free to walk around, but if you show any sign of hostility we will take you down."

With that said RA walked over to Robin's bed and gently pulled his thumb out of his teeth.

"So Red's got a soft spot for a bird?" Artemis asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Turning to the archer in a wheelchair, "I also care about KF, they're both like little brothers to me. We grew up together."

Hearing mumbles from KF's bed, the team gathered around.

"Kid wake up" Kaldur said to Wally, he turned over and pulled the blankets closer, grumbling in response.

Superboy walked over and ripped the soft comfy blankets from Wally's grasp, making him jolt up in surprise, SB getting odd faces from the other people in the room.

"This is how I wake him up when he falls asleep on the couch." SB said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Jeez, KrJr, calm down you could have just shaken me." The speedster grumbled. **(Kr is the atomic symbol for krypton, jr is junior)**

Flash and Jay couldn't hold the fact that Wally is alive anymore and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, did I just survive a near death experience? Grandpa Flash wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Aqualad slowly walked over to Wally's bed, "KF, we are in another dimension, one where the Justice League doesn't know us."

"Well I know you but…" Flash said leading off

"But what? What happened?" Wally eagerly asked

"Umm he means to say that you **_were_** alive." Jay concluded.

Thankfully before the awkward silence could be any thicker, Robin grumbled something into his pillow.

"What happened to Robin?" Wally said as he and RA ran over to their 'little brother's' bed.

"Robbie wakey wakey" Wally cooed rubbing Robin's black hair.

"Wally, du-te departe. Sunt obosit, lasa-ma sa dorm. Dacă nu mă lăsa singur voi banda adeziva sa zid din nou." Robin grumbled.** (Wally, go away. I'm tired, let me sleep. If you don't leave me alone I will duct tape you to the wall again.)**

"Speak English dude. I only understood my name." Wally said into his best friend's ear.

"Just let birdy sleep man. He's so tired he's forgetting to speak English." Roy said, pushing Wally off Robin.

Just then, Batman walked into the room.

"I want answers, who are you, what are your names."

"If we are in a different dimension, how can we know to trust you?" Aqualad asked stepping in front of his team.

"Wait, were in another dimension?" Robin asked panicky, eyeing his would be mentor.

"Yes we are, apparently the Justice League doesn't know who we are, though Flash knows who Wally is." Aqualad informed the youngest member calming him just only a little.

"Names now" Batman demanded.

"Yeah, now I believe we are in a different dimension. Batman usually has more patience when dealing with people." Robin said, making Batman turn to the boy who knows his real name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Umm, well you know that I'm from a different dimension, and in that dimension, I'm your protégé."

"I don't believe it. I would never work with a child, or bring one into this fight." Batman said, sending a fearsome Batglare to his other worldly protégé, the Batglare making the degrees in the room drop. All the occupants in the room crumbled under the glare but Robin who sent a glare just as strong to Batman.

Minutes passed and finally Batman turned away.

"YOU LET THE KID WIN AT A GLARING CONTEST? YOU'RE THE GOD DAMN BATMAN. YOU KNOW YOU'RE LOOSING YOUR EDGE AS SOON AS WE MET THESE KIDS?" Superman yelled getting a little antsy from the children to the other bickering leaguers.

"Okay, after the glaring thing I kind of believe the kid on your protégé thing." Jay said.

"I want the rest of your names and mentors," Batman said turning to the children of the room.

"I am Aqualad, Aquaman is my mentor."

"Superboy. Superman won't train me so Black Canary does."

Superman looked at the teen with wide eyes.

"What do you mean I don't train you? You _are_ Kryptonian right?"

"Yes, but you in the other dimension you hate me."

"Why would I-"

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but this is for another time. What are the rest of your names?" Flash cut in, eager to know the name of his nephew.

"Well I'm Miss Martian. Martian Manhunter trains me."

"Red Arrow, ex-partner to Green Arrow. We had some agreement issues and other stuff."

"Artemis, I'm GA's new protégé/partner."

"I'm Kid Flash, the partner/ protégé of, well, Flash." Wally said with a smile. His thumb pointed to his insignia. "You can call me Kid or KF for short."

"So _Kid Flash_ how did you get your powers?" Jay said putting his arm around the junior speedster.

"I found out Flash was my uncle and recreated the experiment that gave him his when I was 9**." (Wally actually did the experiment when he was 11 but I want them to be younger when Wally (9) Robin (6) and Roy (12) meet so it would be cuter.)**

"I'm sorry did you say that you recreated the explosion when you were freaken **_9_**?!" Flash blurted out. _My Wally was murdered when he was 9._

As Jay and Flash talked with Kid, Batman notice that he doesn't know his protégé's name and walked over to him.

"And your name is?"

"I'm Robin; I'm your partner/ protégé, and some other things."

"By other things, what do you mean?"

By now the room fell silent, all eyes on the two cape crusaders.

"I'll tell if everyone else tells their relations."

By now all the other heroes have entered the room, curious of the young children who were able to match some of the members of the Justice League.

Seeing that none of his team will respond, Kaldur went first.

"I have no relation with Aquaman, but I was a student at a magic school down in Atlantis. My friend and I assisted him in a fight with Ocean Master, long enough for you to recover."

"Martian Manhunter is my uncle."

"Green Arrow is my uncle."

"I'm Flash's nephew."

Superboy, RA, and Robin were awkwardly looking to one another.

"OLDEST TO YOUNGEST!" Robin yelled out.

Finally after a few minutes passed by, RA, being the oldest of the remaining told of his relation with GA.

"I have no relation what so ever to Green Arrow. He adopted me when I was 12 after I took his arrows and shot 8 guys who were chasing me with 7 arrows, pinning them to the wall."

Green Arrow looked oddly at the boy, _impressive, 8 guys 7 arrows. Not a bad shot, but I wouldn't adopt a kid, too much responsibility._

A few more minutes passed and every hero wanted to know SB relation to SM, and Robin's relation to Batman.

*Am I the oldest or is it Robin?* Superboy asked **(He really is only a few months old out of a pod)**

*Well you have the body and mind of a 16 year old bubble boy* Robin replied

*bubble boy?* Miss Martian asked, racking her mind for a definition.

*It's a kid who never really experience life and doesn't know any street smarts but is book smart like you. * KF supplied.

*You say your relation with SM, before something can get out of hand I'll say mine.* Robin said, always the one to make on the spot plans.

*No offence, but I doubt you can beat being Superman's clone.*

*Don't doubt me. When I say my relation, everyone's jaws will drop down to earth.* the Boy Wonder said with his usual cocky attitude.

*Fine. You better help me out on this.*

*I swear I will.*

By now 10 minutes have passed with SB getting more uncomfortable every moment.

"I-I-I'm S-s-superman's clone." as expected jaws dropped, and eyes widened.

As promised before something got out of hand Robin jumped in front of Superboy.

Waving his hand shyly to Batman, he kept his promise on making everyone's jaws drop even lower.

"Hi Daddy."

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! I LOVE MAKING ROBIN BE THE GUY WHO MAKES BATMAN FREAK. SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I HAVE SCHOOL STARTING THE 15 SO I CAN'T UPDATE TOO OFTEN. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. SAY HELLO TO TITUS THE WHALE EVREYONE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	4. The New Generation of Heroes Part 1

** The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 4**

**Hello Yumi is back! Sorry for the long update I had school this week and it sucked but I got to meet new friends and some really crazy teachers. So I'm learning Japanese this year and we're getting exchange students this year! Really excited to meet them and I know how hard learning English is because English isn't my first language either. I'm Vietnamese like Cheshire (crazy yes that's one of the main reasons I love her) Anyways don't expect many updates often but I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice…**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_"I-I-I'm S-s-superman's clone." Jaws dropped, and eyes widened._

_As promised before something got out of hand Robin jumped in front of Superboy._

_Waving his hand shyly to Batman, he said another thing that will make Batman eyes widen._

_"Hi Daddy."_

**CURRENTLY HAPPENING IN THE WATCHTOWER**

"WHAT" Wonder Woman said in disbelief and shock, but mostly disbelief.

"THE" Superboy said to Robin, taking all his will power to not ask questions on how someone so cheery could be the son of the ominous Dark Knight.

"HELL" Jay and Flash said in unison, looking cautiously towards Batman.

"FU-" Batman began, but was cut short by stares of the other leaguers not approving him cursing in front of children.

Only Kid Flash and Red Arrow seemed unfazed by the Boy Wonder's announcement to Batman.

"How can you two not be completely shocked about this?!" Artemis said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Who's the mother?-"

"How can you be so happy?-"

"Is she hot?-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Superman yelled, the first of the leaguers to recover from the shock.

"Now, how can we know that you really are Batman's son."

With a wicked smirk, the small little gears in his twisted monkey-eared head decided the best way to prove he is Batman's **_son_** was to show them what he can do. But before that was able to happen, Green Arrow who couldn't miss an opportunity like this to make fun of the Dark Vigilant, had to run up to Robin, and pinch his cheeks.

"AAAWWWWWWW! You're so cute!

Before anyone could register what happened, Robin grabbed GA's hands that were pinching his cheeks, twisted and kneed him in the nose; with the momentum of the knee Robin was able to do a no-handed backflip and drop-kick GA to the wall. Taking out batarangs Robin once again pinned another member of the JL to the wall, one batarang embedded right in between the man's legs.

Flash's skin tone dropped a few shades at the memory of that just a few hours ago.

Landing in a cat-like crouch, Robin gave the Emerald Archer his best impersonation of the Batglare.

"I am son of the night; I am son of vengeance; I am Batman's son, Robin the Boy Wonder, protégé to the World's Greatest Detective. I was born into this position; trained by Batman when I was 6; I have been on the field since I was 9. I am not a child nor cute."

_Okay, he may be my son with moves like that, and he was able to go from innocent little boy to deadly kid with special training. _Batman thought.

"Was no one listening to me? How can you two gingers not be freaked out by the smallest one of our team members being one of the Big 3's **_son_**?" Artemis said again getting a bit more aggressive about the fact that no one was listening to her.

Turning to KF and RA, the boys looked away from everyone, sure to make no eye contact.

"Umm, well, KF and I have kinda known that fact for a couple years. Since we were the first protégés, we were introduced to each other when we were younger, like a lot of years ago."

"Anyways, Robin's not really Bat's son." Earning sighs from quite a few leaguers like Bat, Super, Flash, ect.

"But they really do act like father and son, I mean like in our dimension. Ha, they really do look like they could be blood when they take off the masks."

"Wait, you know of Robin's civilian identity?" Miss Martian asked, curious to know his real name.

With the sudden realization of his mistake, Robin slapped KF in the back of the head earing him an 'ow' from his best friend.

"Prove it" Batman said.

"I need my utility belt then"

"Why do you need a belt to prove your story kid?"

"Because, I keep a copy of my adoption papers in my belt where no one will ever know. If Batman ever lost his memory, then I show him these papers. The trick is that it's all in binary code, but a signature in invisible ink."

With a nod from Flash, the speedster zoomed off to get the utility belt. He arrived moments later.

Taking papers out of his belt behind his cape where no one could see where he kept it. He then gave the papers to Batman. He knew that his foster father could read binary like any other type of text.

"I know you have black light in your cowl so I don't need to ask about a black light flashlight or anything."

Batman nodded and shuffled through the papers, every once in a while he would look up to Robin. Finally with a sigh he gave the papers back to the boy.

"The signature looks like mine. And Agent A's signature does look legit**."(I think that when you sign these papers, someone else who can take care of the kid you adopt if you're unable to for a short amount of time, or a witness. Whichever floats your goat.)**

"If you're Batman's protégé, why is your name Robin and not Batboy or something bat themed?" Superman asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Before my family died, they always called me 'Robin', I was a master acrobat by the time I turned 6, and I was born on the first day of spring. When I had to choose a hero name I choose Robin."

"So the name Robin was a nickname?"

"Yeah, it's just something I could hold on to, ya'know. I practically lost everything when they…" he trailed, fighting back tears.

"It was only a few years ago…"

Batman heart ached when he saw the boy like this. He was stricken by guilt; unknowingly Robin was still so familiar, _I swear I know this kid somewhere._

Using a more quiet gentle voice he asked if the young hero and he could have a quiet conversation in a secure room.

"Just for questions." He stated, determined to know more about the young acrobat.

With a fancy swish of their capes, the Dynamic Duo headed towards one of the conference rooms.

* * *

**THE CONFERECNE ROOM**

"Why do you call yourself my son if you really aren't?" Batman asked, now interested in the boy's answer.

"You are my dad, just not by blood. I went through the same exact event you went through when you were younger, only I was 6 when it happened. I didn't have anyone to go to in order to take care of me so they put me in juvenile hall because all of the orphanages were full. After 2 months in 'mini Arkham', you came and warded me until a few months ago when my last family member, who survived the murder, died and Agent A brought up adopting me. We both said yes and now you can actually call me your son, the only difference is blood."

"I still don't believe it. Anyone could make up a story." Batman said coldly, eye the young teen.

"Your name is Bruce Wayne. Your parent were murdered in front of you when you were 8, after they were taken from you, you traveled the world and trained with the best in order to fight crime. You promised that no child would have to go through what you did, well we did."

Batman's glare sized up at the mention of his secret identity. _I would only give my name to someone who I trust with my life, if I trust a mere child with my life in another dimension as they say, I probably belong in Arkham with Joker._

* * *

**BACK TO THE MAIN ROOM OF THE WATCHTOWER**

Turning back to Superboy, the other heroes had no idea what to ask of him.

"I may be a clone, but I make my own choices."

"Why does Black Canary train you and not me?" Superman practically shouted.

"Again you basically hate me because I'm your clone." SB deadpanned.

"That still doesn't make it right."

"Tell him that! And stop shouting at me!"

"Sorry it's just that doesn't make it right to me. Clone or not, you didn't choose to be created. And you can't help that no matter what you do."

As the two Kryptonians locked eyes, sharing a father son bonding moment, Flash just has to interrupt.

"Does anyone mind if I call Iris about Wally? I promised that I would call so she could talk to him."

_This sound suspicious. _Red Arrow thought, with that in mind he swiped his hand across the air and pulled up a screen and keyboard.

"Hey you shouldn't know about that!" GA said.

"Well I know, and I need to search something." He said as he typed in 'Wallace West'. Pulling up a file of a cute little 9 year old red head with freckles, something caught his eye. In big red letters said MURDERED.

"WHY DOES IT SAY THAT WALLY WAS MURDERED?! WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE ALL HEROS YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO PROTECT HIM!" RA screamed his face turning the same color as his hair.

Before long he searched he own name. Roy Harper. And hit enter, with his mask stretched out so far it might ripped he stared with is mouth open reading the screen in horror. It said that he was killed in the same exact forest fire that had killed his father so many years ago.

"Oh god. In this damn place were all dead!"

"So your name is Roy Harper, and I guess in your earth that you survived and were adopted by GA?"

Still trying to get over the shock Roy could only nod. After a few minutes he pulled off his mask, revealing sky blue eyes.

"No need to wear a mask if everyone knows my name now, anyways I was too little to understand, and I wasn't even in the forest, just at home playing games by myself."

Wally did the same and pulled his facemask down, now it looks like a hoodie with goggles on his head.

"W-what happened to me Uncle Barry?" he asked tears up in his eyes.

"Y-your damn father murdered you…"

"He abused me, but I finally couldn't take it anymore and I walked all the way to your house at night with a broken arm." he swallowed, closing his eyes.

"Wall, you were abused? All you do is smile and play jokes on us with bird and laugh." Artemis said truly sincere.

"Yeah, you should hear more of Rob's story…" he trailed.

**RECONIZED: AQUAMAN 06**

"What is that monster's son doing in the Watchtower?" he yelled running over to Kaldur and reading a punch, but was held back by WW and SM.

"He's not from this dimension Orin." WW said

"Whatever, he should be dead! I killed him myself!"

Horror struck the faces of Young Justice. Why would Aquaman kill his apprentice?

"My king, why would you slay me?"

"Don't give me that! I would never be kind to the son of an enemy!"

The Team turned to their leader, horror written across their faces. Turning to his team he said,

"I was never the enemy, but I was the son of Black Manta. Forgive me, but I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how to."

His team nodded in response, a little shaken that there was a blood of an enemy on the Team, but they partly understood, some more than others. Kaldur turned back to the raging King.

"Black Manta may have giving me my life, but I will never call him father. If what I have done in this Earth to make you kill me, remember that I am from another." He said in a stern voice, secretly unsure if he should be using that kind of tone with is mentor.

Grumbling something in Atlantian, Aquaman turned back to Kaldur, "If you're from a different Earth, what are you doing here?"

"I would like to know, one minute we were on a small training mission, the next we wake up in the Watchtower of another Earth."

"Why do you call me King, surly your father would not approve of you saying such things."

"In my Earth, I am your apprentice Aqualad. "

Before they were able to talk more, Robin walked in with a smirk on his face. He was followed by a scowling Batman.

"Robin what did you do?" Kaldur asked with a sigh, 3 headaches in one week not good.

"He's just angry that I know his name, and he doesn't know anything about me." The Boy Wonder said triumph shining through his smile.

"Whoa, back up, Aqualad said something about a training mission. What's that about?" BC asked, the safety of these dimensional children were extremely important to her now.

"We are the new hero generation of our Earth. Young heroes in training, our talents are matched with our mentors. We train together as an elite black ops team under Black Canary's training, and Batman's missions he sends us on. The Young Justice League, or The Team as we are referred to, is still in the dark to the public, but with our mentors we are known."

"Okay, I gotta ask, how did you guys get the Team started?"

* * *

**BAM! Cliffie again. Ha sorry on the update again, well here she is, strait from my brain. So I hope you guys know that I have school so I cannot update to often but I still will update. Keep reading on my little CANNIBALS! UNLESS YOU DON'T EAT MEAN THEN YOUR A VEGETARIAN. **


	5. The New Generation of Heroes Part 2

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own…**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I had a really bad week so far full of lots of tests and quizzes (this is the first full week of school why the hell there are so many things to make me fail?) , we went to Cabela's, Bass Pro, and Dick's Sporting for a better bow and I can't find any bows for me. It really sucks to be left handed at times because almost everything is favored to right hands (no offence).**

**: : : : .**

** (\ ./) . - " "-. **

** .\ ****'—' . \**

** \ ._,_ _^._/ **

**I'm here with my fwend Titus (He's actually the human one not the whale, but he's the guy that I named the whale after), he's a good help with cheering me up.**

**Say hello to the whale also! (That was him typing)**

* * *

"Crap…" RA said

"Well it all started with Spee- ugh Red Arrow, Aqualad, Robin and I as the original four partners." KF said pointing to the other originals.

"We were promised full access to the Justice League-"Aqualad started

"-and become full-fledged members of the League." RA said, glaring at his ex-mentor.

"All we did was ending up getting glorified backstage passes. Our mentors lied to us about the JL base, it's not on Earth; it's an orbiting satellite." Robin said, clearly hurt that his father figure would keep a secret from him, even after the promise they made so many years ago**. (When Robin joined Bats they swore to each other about no secrets.) **

Aqualad put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Green Arrow told Red Arrow, at the time called 'Speedy', about the Watchtower. While we were inside the base near the Zeta tubes, Red thought that we would all go to the Watchtower. He was furious that we were only given backstage passes and quit. He walked out on us, but I don't blame him. We were all tempted to follow him out."

"Big Blue called about a fire at Cadmus and you all were going to help, Bat was suspicious about the place-"

"-but then Zatara called and requested a full League response about Wotan trying to block out the sun."

"You told us to stay put for that mission, nothing at all about helping a small fire."

"I asked on what Cadmus was and Robin hacked the League computer. There was not much in the files."

"Wait, you hacked the Justice League Systems? What are you 11? Man, that Justice League in your world needs some help if a kid can hack their systems." GA asked gesturing to Robin.

" Does_ trained by the Goddamn Batman_ say anything to you? And I'm 13 get it in your brain if you have one! Hacking is part of the job, I even helped create the systems." Robin told the Emerald Archer, the _trained by the Batman_ stamped on his face.

"Back to the story. I hack the systems and Fish Stick, Kid Idiot and I headed down to Cadmus to help with the fire. We snuck inside the building when I noticed that there were high speed express elevators on a two story building."

"Turns out that there were about 52 sublevels, maybe more and the entire place was full of these things called "Gnomorphs". Genetically engineered by Cadmus, razor claws, telepathy, and super-strength!" KF said with flailing limbs.

"They were engineering an army. I bet it was the light that made them." Aqualad said.

"There was this file called Project Kr, the file was triple encrypted so I couldn't hack it fast enough. They sent Guardian, and some Razor Clawed G-gnome to take us down but we escaped and headed towards Kr on sublevel 52."

"Turns out that Kr was actually Supey over there, we set him free but he turned on us because the G-gnomes were still controlling him." KF said pointing his thumb to Conner.

"They put us in pods and tried to clone us. We broke out and Dr. Desmond wasn't too whelmed when we escaped with Superboy."

"When we were escaping I found out I couldn't fly." Superboy said, feeling weak that Superman could fly but not him.

"Desmond drank a thing that turned him into this thing we call Blockbuster."

"He was all gross and uglier than before, smelled like crap, but we handled him when Robin made up a plan to take him down."

"In the process we had to take down the building, that didn't go unnoticed by the League after they found out we went missing. You were all beyond furious."

Stepping forward Aqualad started the speech that helped create the team.

"We did the work that you trained us all to do-"

"- together we are powerful-" RA

"- we're ready to use what you trained us to do-" KF

"-or why train us at all?" Robin

"We are the future of the Justice League-" Artemis

"- the future heroes of Earth." MM

"Either get on board or get out of the way."

Superboy finished with his famous line, with that the 7 young heroes looked on strait and tall at their dimensional mentors.

After several long thick moments between mentors and protégés, Superman spoke.

"What you did was very irresponsible, but I respect you all for the reasons. I somewhat understand why your JL has chosen to create a team of young heroes."

"But are there more of you or is this all?" BC asked excitedly about this idea.

"Zatara has a daughter, Zatanna, she may join the team if her father allows." (**mazeygrace18 the Zatanna, and Rocket thing is all for you! But people help me on those two I don't know what to type for them)**

"I-I -I have a daughter?"

"So Zatanna isn't here either? That just sucks. Have you heard of Icon?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yes we have heard of Icon, he may join the League soon."

"What of his protégé Rocket?" Aqualad asked.

"He has no protégé of any kind; we haven't seen or heard of a 'Rocket'."

"So there are no young heroes in this dimension? What happened to us?" Robin asked, the Team forgetting to tell him about Wally's, Roy's and Kaldur's deaths.

"Dude sit down, apparently Kal, Roy and I are dead in here. We never lived here long." Wally said, putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"W-w-what?"

"Before I forget to mention, but I am sorry about not telling you that Black Manta is my father. I though do not follow in his footsteps." Kal said relieved about telling that secret.

"I promise to be more truthful to my team."

"We were all killed in this dimension, my dad, the forest fire, Black Manta…"

"So does that mean I died with my...?" Robin said trembling, he connected the points about how Wally's dad was abusive, Roy's dad was killed in a forest fire, and Kal and Black Manta_. If that's right, I must have fallen with my family._

Artemis stood and pulled up a holo-screen.

"Kal, thanks for being honest. Now it's my turn. You're not the only one with bad blood."

She pulled up three mug shots, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Huntress.

"I'm not Green Arrow's niece, we're not related at all, but he was kind enough for me to say that I'm his niece as a cover. Cheshire is my sister, Sportsmaster is my father, Huntress is my mother, she's crippled now and she's been trying to go straight from now on."

The Team was absolutely shocked about this, not one but two of their members had bad blood.

"I joined you all because I didn't want to become a criminal, I didn't want to drown in my family lies. When I fight for justice I'm also trying to correct the mistakes my family has made. I just can't go back to them, please…" by now her grey eyes have become misty.

"Artemis, is that how you think we are? We're not shallow, that was your family, you chose the right path to follow" their leader said.

"Artemis Crock, now I remember. You asked for help, but we judged you before we got to know you. I'm so sorry, if I only knew. Your sister Cheshire is in our custody, she turned herself in to us after you…" Green Arrow trailed, guilt filled his soul.

"So I'm dead too?"

"You couldn't handle your life anymore…" Black Canary finished.

Gasps escaped the Team's mouths, this only concluded that they never were alive long enough to make an impact on their mentors' lives.

"Could I talk to her?"

"Maybe later, now's not a good time for that."

"If secrets are coming out then I also have something to say…" Miss Martian said; quiet enough to be counted as a whisper.

"Martian Manhunter is my uncle, but unlike him and some of my brothers and sister back on mars, I'm a white Martian." She morphed into her true self, some eyes widened, but only for a moment. Some people smiled warmingly.

Robin gave her a hug,"Miss M it doesn't matter to us, like Kal said, "we're not shallow".

"I was made fun of on Mars, I just couldn't believe that you all would treat me the same."

"I know what it's like to be made fun of believe me…" sadness radiated off of the youngest member.

"I know your hiding something. Why can't you come clean like the rest of them?" Superman asked

"Batman has me under strict orders to never revel my I.D. I rarely ever disobey him. He saved my life, gave me a home, but I chose to take up crime fighting. He only trained me because he knew that he either trains me or I go out on my own."

"Why is he so harsh on you, you're still so young?"

"He's not harsh if you really know him, Batman's just really overprotective of me. He can't protect me from everything but he can still protect me from somethings. I miss him."

Robin reached for the end of his mask

"Robin! Stop!" Roy said grabbing his arm,

"Batman said that you're not to reveal your ID unless it's the last resort of everything."

"But everyone is coming clean and I don't feel right keeping secrets from you guys."

"Please do not feel pressured my young friend, we will not pry you into telling us. I rather know that I earned your trust enough to know who you really are." Kaldur said, giving Robin a light squeeze on his shoulder.

"I want to tell you, it's just too hard to tell you all. It was only a few years ago that I was traumatized, and being Robin helped me start a new life."

"Please friend, you can tell us when Batman deems us ready to know who you really are."

Batman was truly disconcerted on what to say, he's other self seems nice? Robin noticed the small shifts in his mentor's facial features_, he may not me my father but I can still read him like a book._

"Bru-Batman, i know that you don't understand this but, you adopted me, here I don't exist so you don't remember how to care for anyone, save for Agent A."** (Agent A is Alfred, the kickass butler in all Batman stuff. God I want one of his cookies they keep saying their supposed to be amazing.)**

"So is A in that dimension also?" Superman said trying to change the subject. Everyone can guess how uncomfortable Batman is in that position.

"Uhh? Yeah he is, but I usually call him Grandpa or we all call him Grandpa-Bats 'cause he's the one that raised Bats."

"Wait, that old man in the tux that was our den mother for the week? He's the one with the British Accent right?"

"Yup, that's Grandpa-Bats."

"I loved his cookies! And also the way he tripped Wally when he was using his superspeed to snatch those amazing cookies!" Artemis said smiling at that memory.

"He's old, but how can he still move like that?" Conner asked, also remembering those moments.

"Well Grandpa was in the military and he did raise Batman and helped raise me also so of course the old guy could still take you down." A small yawn escaped Robin's lips at the end of his sentence, everyone realizing exactly how tired they really are.

"I can show you all too some rooms if you'd like. Though I don't believe we have enough beds for everyone, three of you will have to partner up."

Robin started to sway side to side, scooping birdie up in a bridal position, Roy nodded to Wally.

"We can share a room, I don't really mind." Roy said in a whisper, trying not to disturb the Boy Wonder who is about to pass out.

"Okay as long as you're fine with it." SM said leading the young heroes' to their rooms for the night.

* * *

**BAMB ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I kinda rushed the end part of this chapter. **I had a really bad writers block, it sucked balls. (Titus wanted me to put that, ignore him he can be a major perv sometimes.) **So about Alfie, I have a cute little story about him being the den mother for a week, if you want that up please comment.**


	6. A Robin That Never Flew

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of these characters, blah, blah, blah.**

**Yumisaurous is back! Didja miss me? So I am typing up my new story ****Den Father****, Alfie will be the Team's 'den mother' for the week in that new story! (So if you want a little preview of that story just comment and ask me on this story and I'll PM you a little snipe of it if you'll like.) This is a super long chapter just so you know.**

**: : : : .**

** (\ ./) . - " "-. **

** .\ '—' . \ **

** \ ._,_ _^._/ **

**Titus wants to know if you could comment on this story and asks you all to stop eating chicken omelets. They are really evil!**

* * *

The sun peaked out from the hidden shadows of space as the Watchtower slowly orbited around Earth. The first small beams of light broke through the blinds of one of the Watchtower's many rooms. M'gann awoke to the beams warming her face. She slowly sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Artemis and her had shared a room last night as the Team agreed to not let one member be alone in this different dimension. The hope of this experience being a horrible dream turned to a waste of her positive nature.

_If we were only home, this morning would have been perfect._ She thought, but in the job she shared with many others, the universe had ways of taking beautiful things and twisting them into nightmares that nip at your soul in the dark. They burn into your memories and scar you forever.

Pushing the nice thought of home to the back of her mind, she saw her 'Earth-sister' in the chair next to the bed.

Artemis was wounded in their meeting of the league in this world, so she slept in a chair with her leg propped up. She was already awake watching the sun lazily drag itself from behind Earth.

"Hey you're awake. Good morning Miss M." Artemis said, for once M'gann sensed that the female archer was relaxed, guard fully down.

"Hey Artemis how's your leg?"

"Fine. Just that these stiches are really itchy."

"It's pretty early, should we wake the others?" the Martian asked, already headed for the door.

"Yeah, let me get into my wheelchair. You go ahead and wake up Kaldur and Connor, I'll be there in a second."

Miss Martian flew to the door she knew her Team's leader and clone were staying in. She lightly rapped her fingers on the door as Artemis followed behind her. Kaldur opened the door with a smile and greeted her just like every morning they would see each other.

Behind Kaldur, Connor looked out into the ever expanding space, completely lost in all of the mysterious beauty the stars and cosmos held.

About that time a zeta tube announced the arrival of Superman, Black Canary and Flash.

"Did you wake up Kid, Roy, and Robin yet?" Conner asked as he walked through the door, heading to the last three members' room.

"If we did then they would have been here with us." Artemis said, her usual attitude reappearing once again.

The senior heroes walked up the teens, Superman smiled to them, Black Canary nodded to them to follow her while Flash sped off to look for his dimensional nephew and friends.

"Actually Black Canary, we would like to get all of our team together before we head to breakfast." M'gann spoke up.

BC nodded again, "Okay, but today please could you answer some of our questions and maybe a few tests?"

"I'm fine with it just ask the others about them." She said cheerily.

The heroes asked about each other's worlds until they arrive at the room with the Team's last three members inside.

They quietly opened the door and instantly all smiles were on their faces.

Roy was hugging Robin who was curled up in a small little ball on his chest. Roy's head was using Wally's thigh as a pillow and his arm was on Robin's head. The pillows were thrown onto the floor and were scrunched up at one end, most likely from a pillow fight that the three had last night because none could sleep from the previous news.

Flash snapped a picture of this heartwarming scene. The flash from the camera woke Wally up.

"Ugh, hey Uncle Barry, when's breakfast?" he asked, of course the only thing Wally could think of is food no matter what.

Roy slowly woke up, mad at the fact that the other members of the Team couldn't stop smiling at how Robin was latched onto him, still sleeping. He carefully set the little bird down on the bed, one hand rubbing his little brother's back.

"Robbie wake up, let's go get some food for Kid Bottomless Pit." Roy cooed, and Wally yelled out a 'hey' in protest.

"Mfgnnh." The bird replied, buried his face into the blankets.

"Just carry him, it's not like he weighs a lot." Connor said as he walked into the room and scooped up Robin bridal style.

"Good c'mon let's get so food!" Wally yelled as he ran out of the room with his uncle trailing behind him.

The Team and BC and Superman arrived at the pleasant scene of Flash and Kid Flash stuffing their faces with food. KF had twice as much food as his uncle.

"Jeez, Kid you got more food than I do. And that's a lot because I'm a speedster." Flash said, amazed that someone could eat more than him, at the rate that they both eat the Watchtower should be empty of food within a week at most.

"What? I'm a teenager, and we already eat everything in sight. And I'm a _teenage _speedster." The younger speedster replied and continued stuffing his face.

"So what do the rest of you want to eat?" SM asked.

"I could make some chicken omelets?"

"NO!" Robin screamed jumping from Connor's arms onto the floor in front of all of them.

"NO! NO CHICKEN OMLETS! CHICKEN OMELETS ARE EVIL!"

"Rob, calm down, why are you hating on chicken omelets?" Artemis asked, always puzzled at the Team's youngest member and most experienced.

"You don't see what's wrong with a chicken omelet? You kill the chicken, cut it up, and cook it inside their own babies," Robin said in disgust, "that is so disgusting, not gusting in any way you phrase it."

The idea of eating chicken omelets died right then and there.

"We have pancakes if you want?" Black Canary said breaking the silence.

As everyone continued eating the zetas came to life as they announced the rest of the mentors and some other leaguers that were interested in the children. All mentors were there but Batman, Robin heartbroken that only his mentor was the one to not show up.

Green Lantern noticed that the youngest hero was still looking for Batman, hopeful that his mentor would still show.

"Robin, Batman couldn't make it he's dealing with some trouble in Gotham." Green Lantern to the young hero.

"What's the problem keeping him busy?"

"Some mob boss named Tony Zucco."

The glass that Robin was holding shattered in his hand; the whites of his masked eyes became dangerously small slits.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH ZUCCO!" Robin said as he ran to the zeta tubes and hacked them sending him to Gotham.

"Did he just hack the League Systems?" Someone asked.

The Watchtower was dead silent, completely unsure of what just happened.

* * *

** |GOTHAM CITY**

Batman was tied, bound, and helpless in front of Zucco. His utility belt was hanging around Zucco's shoulders like a sash. The mob boss finally came out of hiding after so many years; the thought of that monster walking free as any man could in the United States angered him so much.

Angry at himself for not catching the murderer sooner, he swore to bring justice to the ones who did wrong in Gotham, to rid this place of the people who had taken lives; innocent lives. Instead that said man was walking circles around him, taunting him.

"Hey Batman, still can't catch me even after I killed that little family of circus –'' the sound of someone leaping from the rafters above interrupted him, followed by the quiet ring of a knife being thrown.

Zucco jumped out of the way, only that his jacket sleeve was caught by the knife pinning him to the wall opposite of Batman.

A Talon from the Court of Owls fell gracefully from the rafters.

"Zucco," The voice sounded like a harsh rasp.

"Now that you finally came out of hiding, I'd like to show the people what happens when you mess with the blood of the Court of Owls. You just admitted who the murderer was." The Talon said as he held up a tape recorder.

"-I killed that little family of circus-"

"-I killed that little family of circus-"

"-I killed that little family of circus-"

The recorder replayed the line over and over again until it seemed that the voice was branded into the backs of their skulls.

"i-I-I d-didn't know that they were Owl blood! I swear to God that I didn't know any of that stuff!" Zucco pleaded, he heard of the things that the Court does with people who taint their blood.

_Even the name is a clue, the Grey-sons of Gotham, the in between the white and black. The family was creating new Talons._ Batman noted, definitely didn't see that coming.

"You will pay for disrupting the Court's heirs. You will-"he stopped suddenly and pulled a knife out of his pocket and threw it across the room where the shadows blanketed.

The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the room.

A round red disk had sliced through the knife embedding it into the wall right above Zucco's head.

"Impressive throw, show yourself." The assassin said to the shadows.

A child with a muscular build stepped soundlessly into the small area where light leaked through. He couldn't be more than a young teen at most, but the way his face was so serious made you reconsider he size.

Batman recognized the boy from the factory, the boy who knew who he was. _What was he doing here?_

"You are just a mere child playing hero, leave; you are not worth my time."

The assassin had no idea what this 'mere child' was capable of.

"Make me." The boy said revealing more of his disks.

"Spoken like a child."

Before anyone could register what happen, the boy had executed a perfect aerial kick to the Talon's head. He flipped in front of Batman landing in a crouch as he pulled out his escrima sticks.

Batman was not an 'anyone'. He saw how fast the boy could move.

"You little peasant" The Talon threw several more knifes at him, but Robin effortlessly dogged and deflected the projectiles.

The two began to fight hand to hand with an occasional projectile being flung in an effort to over throw one another.

Robin jumped onto the masked man's back and preformed a quadruple summersault.

The Boy Wonder pulls out a batarang and strikes the Talon across the face knocking him to the ground.

The Talon swiped Robin's feet out from under him and grabbed hold of the young man.

He punched Robin so hard across the face that it knocked his mask off.

The young vigilant lied on the floor, he breathed heavily as his mind racked for a way out of this mess without compromising his identity.

Suddenly it clicked.

_In this world, I'm dead. Richard Grayson was murdered, Robin never flew. _

Talon pulled out his two-handed sword and was ready to pierce the wannabe hero through the back.

Richard gathered up all his courage and looked up at the assassin, the monstrous mob boss, and fa-mentor.

The dark blue eyes that seemed to be lost all those years ago, was now found.

The Owl train man stared into his blue eyes, the same color him and his great-grandson had, no, now shared. His great-grandson that was murdered by Zucco was now alive.

_ How? _

He had seen the bodies, broken and mangled, blood and life drained from them as soon as they hit the floor. The funeral, although he didn't attend, their bodies being lowered and buried six feet under, the tomb stones that marked where they slept forever. Richard was buried in between his family. Talon remembered the order of the tombstones; Aunt, Uncle, Cousin, Son, Mother, Father.

Caught up in the moment, the assassin let the sword slipped through his fingers and hit the floor with a metallic clang.

Batman was speechless, this child died years ago. He saw is lifeless body being lowered down into the earth, he paid for the funeral.

An insane laughter filled the silence, not as insane as Jokers, but you can tell that the man had lost his mind. Zucco had finally cracked.

"Ha, ha, ha! You see that?! It's a ghost! You're here to haunt me huh? Are you mad that I killed you, is that it? Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're supposed to be buried six feet down kiddo! But nooo- you want to haunt me is that it?!"

Richard's face twisted from anger and quickly knocked the now insane man out with a punch to the temple.

He breathed out a heavy sigh and spoke, "I'm supposed to be dead huh?" as he turned to the Bat and Owl.

No one wanted to respond.

Finally the Owl was the one to speak, "Ghost?"

Dick shook his head, "Doubt it," he touched the blood running down his nose from the earlier punch to the face. "If I was dead, then I don't think I would bleed or feel pain."

"Richard Grayson." Batman whispered, now he knew where the boy was so familiar, he was Batman's worst failure.

The Talon started to clap humbly, "Well done, you truly are Owl blood."

"Owl's blood? No, I'm a Bat, I would never-"

"You are not Bat, you are an Owl. You are a future heir to the Court of Owls."

He took off is mask and showed them is cunning white smile and eyes that spell deception.

"Hello my Great-Grandson."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would take, I went camping last week and I was practicing my archer skills! Anyway yes the Court of Owls thing is true, I have the Nightwing comics and read them all the time. He was supposed to be a Talon but then he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. His great-grandpa's name is William Cobb, and the only reason he is alive is because he was revived by another Talon. Haly's Circus actually has the secret job of producing future assassins so I made this into a big twist for this story. I do read your comments and if you want I'll sent you a piece of my new story called Den Father where Alfred is 'den mother' for a week. Until next time! Sayoonara! **

.


	7. Broken Little Bird

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey Yumisaurous , I really hated the first time I typed this chapter so I'm changing this a bit. I know that Richard became Robin when he was 9 but I wanted him to be 6 because I thought it was cuter and I have a young!Robin story going.**

** Got a couple of questions I would really appreciate if you would answer at the bottom.**

**: : : : .**

**(\ ./) . - " "-.**

**.\ '—' . \**

**\ ._,_ _^._/**

* * *

**|Gotham City 23:12 **

"I can't be an owl, I'm a Bat." Richard argued

"Born of an Owl, but raised as a Bat. I will say you did an amazing job at training my successor, my great-grandson." Cobb said once more with a deceiving smile at Batman.

"Remember where you came from Richard, we are neither the white nor the black. We are the grey; the Grey Sons' of Gotham." Cobb said as he pulled out one of his knifes and stabbed it into the floor.

"We will meet again soon my great grandson. Until then don't forget who you are." The assassin said, shadows gripped his body and pulled him back to the depths of the forgotten.

_"Watchtower to Batman: Your protégé escaped to Gotham his location is-" _

"He's here with me. We have a lot to discuss." Batman said, unsure how the child feels now, the emotional issues they both had with their families, Bruce can help. But knowing that you are fighting against what you were made for, what your genes say, you parents say, he just didn't know how to help this one child he failed years ago.

Richard picked his mask up, dusting off the dirt that clung from it. He walked to the knife in the ground that his last living blood relative stabbed into it and pulled it up.

"Let's go" and they were off to the Watchtower.

* * *

**|Watchtower 23:45**

**RECOGNIZED Batman 02 AUTHORIZED GUEST Robin B-01**

"Dude, Robin what the hell was that about?" Wally said running up to his best friend.

"Caught Zucco again, but that doesn't matter as much as some family troubles I just found out about." Robin said, a warning his best friend didn't notice.

"Family? But I thought you were the last-"

"I KNOW I'M THE LAST ONE OKAY! I'M THE LAST GRAYSON, NOT THE LAST OF MY BLOOD THOUGH." Robin exploded; emotions ran wild throughout his mind as he tried to calm down, M'gann could feel the pain in his heart.

"Grayson?" Artemis said, she knew that name somewhere, but where have she heard it before? _School? News? Mission?_

"Just leave me alone okay, I'm really overwhelmed right now, super heavy on the over part." Robin said, but M'gann knew that he was hiding more and more secrets now.

"Please friend, talk, what do you know of this Grayson and Zucco person?" She said hitting a very sore and sensitive part of the boy.

Robin tore off his mask, it didn't hurt because of the first time it came off and the glue was covered in dust. But what did hurt was that he was breaking Batman's rule, he was disobeying the man who saved his life.

"Yeah I know them, both actually." He said back stilled turned to everyone as he let the only thing guarding his real identity slip to the floor as it floated down like a feather.

He turned around and looked at his team. Deep blue eyes full of sadness and sorrow, but still hold onto kindness and happiness, the eyes of someone who was too young to lose their purity.

On his left eye corner there was a faded white scar, it only adds to the innocence that the child had lost. The blue of his eyes spoke of, sorrow, tears he has shed, blood he has shed, mourning, but still had the kindness and light of his personality in them.

"Richard Jonathan Grayson-Wayne," Richard stuck out his hand, "but my family calls me Robin."

"As in Bruce Wayne's son?" Conner asked with an eyebrow raised. Everyone has heard some little part of the Grayson-Wayne family; even the clone was feed information on them when he was still in his tube at Cadmus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy has a freak'en son?" Wonder Woman said in disbelief, eyeing Batman down to the ground.

"Does that mean Batman's Bruce Wayne?" Artemis said she knows that must be the truth for sending her to Gotham Academy with his son.

"I'm adopted Princess." Richard said to the Amazon.

"And yes he is, and that's why he didn't want me to tell you all my I.D. Pretty obvious if you can figure one of us out, you can figure out the other." Dick said looking to Batman.

"Robin, you said something about family issues earlier I believe." Kaldur asked his youngest teammate.

"Yeah, well you and Artemis aren't just the only one with bad blood either," Robin said, his voice cracking at the pain he now knows

"Robin, what do you mean?"

"I mean my parents sold me into a life of crime, a life of murdering people. If they didn't die then I'd be a Talon. An assassin for the Court of Owls." Tears seeped out of his eyes, betrayed by his own family. He pulled out the Talon knife from earlier.

"Don't you see? My parents sold me before I was even born! I thought we loved each other, but now I'm glad they died." His knees lost the strength to hold his shaking body up. Bruce was right behind him to catch him. Even in this world, they still care about each other.

The boy turned to his would be father and cried, betrayal, loss, lies, everything he thought of about his family were just damn lies.

Bruce didn't know what to do, so he went with his instincts and wrapped his cape around the small teen. Richard clung to his father for dear life, it wasn't his Bruce but they were starting to act the same.

They stayed like this for an hour, no one has ever seen the Batman show this much emotion to anyone. Finally, Richard looked up, his eyes red and puffy for crying so much.

"I-I-I s-saw my f-family fall, I could have worn them about Zucco, but I didn't and they fell, and that's okay." The broken boy wonder said. _Do I really feel that way about them? I miss them…_

"Why didn't I save them?"

"What do you mean by 'fall'?" Conner said walking over to comfort him.

"I grew up at the circus."

"The circus?" M'gann asked, why the circus?

"Yeah, Haley's Circus. We were the best trapeze artists in the world, the Flying Graysons, the only people in the world to do a quadruple flip in midair."

"How old were you when you started?" Hawkwoman asked.

"The trapeze or the hero job?"

"Both! You're 13 and they said that you were the most experienced on the team!"

" I've been on the trapeze since I learned how to walk, 6 I started training for the hero and I officially started the hero biz at 8." Richard said, he puffed his chest out and smiled trying to push down his sadness.

"8 years old? I was still trying to tie my shoes and ride a bike at 8" Green Lantern said.

"Ha! That's almost the same exact thing Commissioner Gordon said when I first met him!" Richard said with a cackle "You should have seen his face when he found out that Batman's contact for him for the night was his 8 year old protégé!" he said returning back to his old carefree self.

"Who taught you how to throw a batarang?" GA asked impressed with the kid's accuracy.

"Mike the knife thrower at the circus taught me. It's almost the same as throwing a knife but you throw it sideways. I still have my disks and we're working on a design for me, I wanna call them birdarangs!" Robin said adding a backflip to the end of his sentence and pulled out a model of his birdarangs.

"I still think you should call them 'wing-dings'" Roy added in with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, and your name is so original '_Red Arrow'_."

"Richard, how can you be so happy?" Artemis asked, she was honestly curious because the boy is younger than her and has been through more than she has with a super villain family.

"The pain you will always feel and it will never go away, but it does get better over time."

"Did I tell you that?" Batman asked, he remembers Alfred telling him something along those lines when he woke up after the nightmares.

"You and Alfred. You know, I'm fine with my parents being dead, and me still alive now. We compare our world to yours and it's just so different."

"Superboy was created" Miss Martian said to her boyfriend.

"Miss Marian came to Earth" Superboy said to his girlfriend

"Kid Flash was the first kid hero to have super powers" Artemis said lightly punching Wally

"Artemis escaped her father" Wally pulled on Artemis' hair

"Aqualad proudly serves his king in Atlantis and on the surface" Roy said putting an arm around his best friend.

"Speedy became his own person and Red Arrow, and the first of us to make it into the league" Kaldur fist bumped Roy awkwardly and they pulled Robin in

"And to think, this all happened because of the lives we changed."

* * *

**I know I should be making a new chapter but this last one I just really didn't like at all.**

**I have a few questions for you all**

**1) Is Superboy's name Connor or Conner?**

**2) What ideas do you have for Wally meeting his dimensional father who killed him?**

**3) Do you like this chapter because I think that this is really bad?**

**4) What's your favorite chapter?**

**5) What's your least favorite chapter?**

**6) How should Artemis be meeting Jade here?**


	8. Cats and Arrows3 Little Speedsters

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, yeah I know it sucks but it would probably go downhill if I did own it though. **

**YES I am finally updating this story! If you haven't read the last chapter yet I changed part of it because I really hated that chapter. So I have a really bad flu right now and I can't talk at all or my voice will be gone even longer.**

**: : : : .**

**(\ ./) . - " "-.**

**.\ '—' . \**

**\ ._,_ _^._/**

* * *

**|Watchtower 6:00 AM**

**|Holding Cells**

Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern are currently walking Artemis and Red Arrow down to the holding cells where the Justice League of this dimension are holding non-other than the ex-assassin Cheshire.

Years ago when Artemis ran away from her family in search of help out of this life, she ran to Green Arrow begging to be trained so she can fight what her family did wrong. At that time, no one had ever heard of a child hero and anyone who did think that they were out of their minds. Of course this was a different dimension were there aren't any child heroes.

"Artemis, hon. Your sister Cheshire-"Canary said is a soothing voice similar to the therapy after the 'fail-safe' incident.

"Her name is Jade." Artemis snapped, in her world Jade is Cheshire, a heartless assassin. In here, Cheshire is Jade, a broken human with a broken heart.

"Your sister Jade," she paused, "here you must remember you're dead, she isn't exactly in the right mind. She believes that your death was her fault, that she wasn't the big sister."

_Great,_ Artemis thought bitterly,_ she actually cares. Back at home, I haven't seen her since that last mission._

"And why are you here Roy?" Artemis said, he has never cared about anything that had to do with her before.

"Uh, well, Jade and I may have…" he left off.

" WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! YOU AND _MY_ SISTER DID-"

"NO WE NEVER. IT'S JUST. I NEVER DID WITH HER. I MENT. NEVER. SHE KISSED ME!" **(Remember the episode Targets? Yeah pretend they really did kiss instead of Roy being led on.)**

"Please keep your voices down. We are almost here at her cell." Canary quickly quieted the two junior archers down.

"Remember she's not in her right mind." Green Arrow said again in a less than nice way earning him a 'how stupid and inconsiderate are you?' look.

"Just expect anything-"

"-and a lot of crying." GL added.

"Just don't expect your sister in there, okay?" BC said ready to bitch slap the 2 Green themed moron heroes next to her.

"Okay" the two dimensional junior archers said, unsure if they really did want to see how she turned out.

Thankfully the screen that they would be talking through was a one way mirror and can be turned off with a push of a button.

They quickly and quietly enter the mirrored rooms, Artemis' sister on the other side.

Artemis stares the most in shock of her… sister. Black rings around Jade's eyes, they are more defined with the bags that go under her eyes also. Her hair was longer and more bushy and untamed than they last remember it.

"Cheshire, there are some people who wanted to talk to you." Black Canary said into the mic.

"Please be easy with her." The heroines said to the younger two, they nodded still too shocked to say anything.

After 15 minutes of nothing being done or said, Artemis is the first to talk.

"J-Ja-Jade?" she whispered into the mic, "I-I-I want you to know that we came from a different dimension."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Jade screams at nothing in particular that she can see.

"SHOW YOURSELF! Y-YOU SOUND LIKE MY B-BABY S-SI-SISTER!" She breaks down crying, seeing this Artemis can't believe that deep down inside, her older sister, loves her so much.

Roy is at a total loss. He doesn't know how to handle one mental girl who here, was a trained assassin, and her sister that one of his younger brothers has the hots for. **(*cough, *cough, Wally, *cough.)**

Seeing that this is getting nowhere, Roy looks around at the control room buttons and finds the button to open up both sides of the glass and pushes it.

The mirror goes down.

The sisters' eyes meet.

* * *

**|Central City 12:07 PM**

The news crews were out, and questioning where Flash was since the Scarlet Speedster hasn't been seen roaming around the world for snacks. Jay Garrick was seen out and about again stopping crime once more after his retirement, keeping Central City safe.

Suddenly Flash and an unknown yellow and red blur ran past at about the same exact speed, shy of the speed of sound.

Unfortunately for the Flash and new speedster Captain Cold was out and iced the ground the two were running on.

The two speedsters slammed into the brick wall of the store Captain Cold's little henchmen were currently stealing from.

"Hey guys look! Flashy's back and he brought a friend!" Cold yelled attracting even more attention to the crime. The news crews swarmed the scene like girls at some stupid pop concert for a stupid boy or boys.

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" the boy said. Now the news crews had cameras pointed and focused at him. Questions shot out.

"Who's the kid?"

"Is that your new sidekick?"

"Is he your son?"

"This will be the biggest highlight in the world! _The Flash: THREE GENERATIONS LONG_"

"Flash, Kid Flash, you two should be back at the Tower." Jay said running up after the two.

The 3 speedster dodge an ice beam after ice beam fired by the henchmen.

"How's about we'll talk after we round up these morons on ice." KF said pulling his goggles down.

"How much training have you had Kid?" Jay asked. _Should I really be letting some kid who has who knows how long on the field? _

"I thought that I told you that I've been speeding since I was 9."

"Right, sorry. I'm an old man."

"Heylet'smove!" Flash yelled pushing them.

"WhatdoyouwanttodoUncleFlash?"

"Justdowhatyoualwaysdowhenthe re' 'lldoityourwaythistime." Flash said.

" .AndIgetthehenchmen."

Flash ran at Cold and engaged in a speed and ice battle. Jay ran and grabbed the bystanders and brought them to safety. Two news broadcasters got past the Flash Family and were too close to the action to be safe.

"Iris West reporting from the inside of the Central Mall where Captain Cold is being apprehended by not one, or two Flashes. That's right. We have the first footage of the newest addition to the speed force. We haven't been able to get his name just yet, but we will really soon when this battle is over-"a henchman saw the two news reporters and fired round after round at them.

Flash grabbed Iris, and Kid Flash grabbed the camera man. They ran the two out of the mall and back behind the police lines.

"You two need to stay behind here were its safe." Flash said to his wife, who only scoffed.

"There is pure video gold in there and my camera man is still in there."

Kid Flash zoomed up right next to them, carrying the camera man behind him looking like he's about to blow up chunks.

"This guy new? He gets motion sickness really easy. Anyway sorry I'm a bit late, had to dodge a few ice gun carrying morons."

"Iris West of the Central City News, are you the Flash's new sidekick? Name? What's it like working with Flash?"

By now the cameras are turned to the younger speedster, flashes sure to blind any regular person and questions being shot out fast enough to rival a speed-talker.

"I'm not a sidekick, it's PARTNER. And my name is Kid Flash. Working with Flash is pretty cool, he buys me food when we run cross world. Now I'll take questions later we have some work to do." And the two run back into the mall to battle Cold and his morons.

Captain Cold called the rest of the Rouges, they were excited about the new baby Flash.

"Look it's Baby Flash! Is he your son?" Trickster asked, running up to KF and giving him a big hug.

"No." Flash deadpanned.

"Did you forget to take your medicine today?" KF said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it tastes funny..." He said.

"Well if you promise to take it when you go back to your, uh, room, then I promise that I'll come over and we can talk. Okay?" the Fastest Boy Alive said.

"I'll talk to all of you if you guys all go with the police." KF said to all the Rouges.

"OKAY!" they all echoed.

"But you have to visit me first." Trickster added.

"Don't worry, I never break a promise." He said crossing his heart.

The Rouges let the police take them away but the thugs they hired still refuse to go down without a fight. Another opportunity to mess with people, _God I'm turning into Rob, _he grabbed the nearest thug and ran him in a circle at 200 MPH, the police had no trouble getting him to agree as long as they got him away from 'that damn kid with the fire hair.'

"Do you do that all the time?" Flash asked, _do I let this kid he almost lost talk to the Rouges?_

"Yeah basically. Well usually I'm not helping you on patrol because I'm training all the time or I'm doing school stuff."

" Ah, well I understand." Flash said adding a chuckle. And with that the 3 speedsters sped home to reintroduce a dimensional Wallace Rudolph West who was not murdered by his father to the rest of the speedster family.

* * *

**And I am done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I'm sick so I can't talk. Titus is so annoyed right now because he doesn't know sign language (I'm almost fluent from helping my aunt because she can't talk so she taught me and her husband helped so now I can almost do everything in sign language.)**

**Titus typed a story and hopefully later we'll post it together.**


	9. Cats and Arrows The Flash Family

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: If you think that I own Young Justice then you can't read or you're just plain stupid. I've had to put these stupid things on all my stories.**

**I don't have a good excuse for being late, I've had school work and a really bad case of the lazy and crying because there's no new Young Justice…**

**: : : : .**

**(\ ./) . - " "-.**

**.\ '—' . \**

**\ ._,_ _^._/**

* * *

**|Central City 3:11PM**

Flash, Kid Flash, and Jay ran to the West residents where Iris West-Allen, Mrs. Garrick, and Mary West were waiting for the speedsters to return. They were discussing what will happen once the reintroduce Wally. Huge plates of food were on the tables and were ready for 3 hungry speedsters.

"Oh, Wally. How do we tell him what happened to him here?" Mrs. Garrick asked about her 'grandson'."I hope he understands"

"What happened in his universe?" Mary voiced just before the speedsters ran into the room followed by a huge gust of wind. The woman automatically trapped Wally in a large group hug.

"Wally, oh, Wally!" Mrs. Garrick cried, she had tears streaming down her aged face, so do the other woman in the room.

"Are you hurt? You know that you shouldn't be running off onto the field like this without the proper training?" Mary fussed over the boy she had raised, then lost to the man she thought she loved.

"Mom, I'm fine. Even if I did get hurt I have accelerated healing. And I don't think Uncle Barry told you but I've had superspeed when I was 9." Wally said holding his mother's hands while she cried over him.

"_Kid Flash? _That's the name you choose for your hero name?" Iris said walking over to her husband and giving him one of the sandwiches they made while they waited for the men to come home.

"Uncle Barry thought it was a good name, and I just wanted it to have the word 'Flash' in it somewhere. It's better than Flash Boy, or Flash Jr. Kid Fast, Fast Boy, I would have taken the name Speedy but that was already taken at the time." KF shrugged. "You can call me KF or Kid for short. The media uses 'The Fastest Boy Alive' sometimes instead of my name."

"So what all do you know?" Iris asked pulling him toward the couch to sit.

"That Rudy killed me when I was 9. About a month before I got my powers." He said, Barry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Him and his entire team turns out to be dead here. No child heroes in this dimension, that's the difference."

"What team?" Iris said; _who knew there were more?_

"A team of young heroes." Jay supplied.

"Who's the leader in your team?" Mrs. Garrick asked, she really wanted to meet them all but she did want to know who was the boss of the young man she considered a grandson.

"Well that's Aqualad, Aquaman's apprentice. And second in command is Robin, he's Batman's protégé and the first one of us. He's also my best friend and little brother." Wally supplied.

"So you were one of the originals?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, it was first Robin, then Speedy who's now called Red Arrow, then me, and finally Aqualad. We were the original 4 partners. After we broke Superboy out of his pod at Cadmus, Miss Martian, or M'gann or Megan as she likes, they both joined. And then Artemis joined."

"Thinking about add anyone else?" Iris asked with a smirk.

"Well there's Zatanna, Zatara's daughter. Robin has a crush on her." He said making his uncle and grandpa laugh.

"So Bat's Baby has a little crush? Ain't he a bit young for that?" Jay said ending his laughing fit.

"Rob's actually 13, he turned 13 a few months ago. He's small but man he can wipe the floor with all of our team's butts during training. And he's our only hacker and strategist and most experienced."

Barry let out a really long whistle, "Man that boy his really scary sometimes, he pinned me and GA to the wall."

"He's also raised by Batman." Wally mentioned. Mrs. Garrick raised an eyebrow, Mary frowned, and Iris was about to fire off questions and beg to meet this famous kid.

"There's also a girl Rocket that might join. First her mentor Icon has to be indicated into the League, which they are still discussing about, and personally I think that it will take a super long time. Then she will be offered a spot on the team."

"What is the team exactly?" Jay asked through a mouth full of sandwich.

"We are the future Justice League, the future protectors of Earth. We chose this life and are young heroes that are trained and we work on a covert team until the age of 18, or until the League decides that we can be trusted and gain full League membership blah, blah, blah, I've had to say this too many times to count that's why we all know this so well."

"Why did you choose this kind of life, I know that I would never approve?" Mary asked her son, she didn't like the idea of him risking his life at only 16 years old. He still had a lot to live for and instead spent it on saving people he didn't even know.

"When Rudy, and yeah I call him Rudy, broke my arm for the last time, I walked to Uncle Barry's house" he looked at Barry and Iris, "and I told him what happened. He called the police and they arrested him. During that time, Mom wasn't in the best state to take care of me and lost the custody battle for me."

"Why am I a terrible mother?" Mary broke down crying into her son's arms. "I know that I should have told someone but I knew that Rudy would hurt me and you more."

Barry sat on the floor with his sister and tried to comfort her for what seemed like hours.

"I will act better to you, Wally. I promise." She said cupping his face and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Mom" Wally said taking her hands into his. "I can't stay here, I love you no matter what, but I miss _my_ home." He wiped a tear running down her face. "Flash needs Kid Flash, and there never was a Kid Flash here. My world is going to wonder what will happened to me, I can't just vanish. I have school, and friends. How will we even explain how I'm still alive?"

"What if you never do go back to your world?" she countered,

"I don't know, but I do know that somehow we'll be able to go back-"his mother silently choked on a sob, _she will never has chance of getting her son back. _"- I'm sorry but I just can't stay here. I know that my Uncle Barry will be absolutely crushed if he can't ever run with me again, he wanted to be the one to induct me into the league."

"I know that it's hard, but we all know that Wally can't stay here." Barry said putting one hand on his sister's shoulder and one on Wally's.

* * *

**|Watchtower 6:17**

**|Holding Cells**

"A-a-artemis? I thought that you were dead." Cheshire said putting a hand on the glass, her sister put her hand on the glass right where her sister's hand is.

"I told you, I'm from a different dimension. Here I'm dead, in my world I'm alive." She said to her sister.

"What happened in your world?" Cheshire asked, both hands on the glass.

"Mom was arrested and paralyzed from the waist down, I left to join the other side. Father doesn't call me her daughter anymore, he said that I dishonor him, that I dishonor this family." She spat the word 'father' as if it was poison from a deadly snake.

"I just… I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, anything but killing people." The female archer looked down to her cast. Roy knew about making hard choices in life, and so he put his arm on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"What do you know about this?" Artemis said trying to hold her tough attitude, but failing.

"I know how hard it is to make a decision about your life and where it heads, and what it might do to people you care about. Did you think that I joined this stupid team just to get into the League? I did it for Kaldur, Wally, and especially Dick." He paused, Artemis nodded for him to go on. "Kaldur is my best friend, Wally and Robin are my little brothers, and we all grew up together."

"So what you're saying is that you joined this team because you missed the dweebs and Kal?"

"And I quit GA because I realized that I need to grow up and become my own person. Us as we made ourselves to be have to grow up faster than other kids, we're not innocent anymore, we all have scars that run deep."

"Sorry to interrupt, but _who are you_?" Cheshire gestured to the fire haired man.

"I'm Red Arrow. I also know you to some extent in the other world." He said behind his mask.

"So how do we know each other?" she purred, sanity returning back to her mind.

"We've gone on a few 'dates'" Roy added the air quotes around 'dates', "You tried to kill me a few times after I kept messing up your missions." He's voice was void of emotion and his face registered nothing. _Sometimes letting Batman teach you something could be a good thing. _He thought but soon turned back to the situation at hand.

"So, tell me about mother, father, you, me, our family or at least what's left of it, it seems."

* * *

**|Watchtower 7:48**

**|Training Rooms**

Hal Jordon was slammed back into the wall causing a growl of pain to slither its way out of his mouth, through his teeth, and into the open air. He, Wild Cat, and Hawkman were sparring with Batman's protégé, Superman's clone, and an Atlantian who is the King's most trusted student (in his world).

The rules were: no weapon of any kind: only strength, speed, agility and anything you know about hand to hand combat. So he wasn't allowed to use his ring against any of the younger heroes.

Kaldur 'am as he was told, was very strong, but lacked the knowledge of hand to hand combat without his water bearers. _God that kid learns quick. _Hal thought, he only taught the kid the basics and now he's getting his back side handed to him.

It was Aqualad and Green Lantern, Superboy and Hawkman, and Robin and Wild Cat._ Good thing I'm not the one fighting Bat's kid._ Currently the Boy Wonder was literately running up the walls, and doing the most extreme twists and flips that no ordinary human could possibly do. Of course Robin wasn't ordinary or that would be boring and he would be dead.

Robin let loose his carefree and light hearted laugh as he used WC's back to launch himself a good 10 feet off the ground, do a quintuple flip, and catch himself on his hands and cartwheel just before WC was about to round house kick him.

The preteen allowed his older mentor for the day grab his leg and throw him to the wall much like what happened to GL. Robin tucked himself into a little ball, still laughing, and at the last millisecond, solidly plant his two feet onto the wall and throw himself up to the rafters, which were about 20 feet high up.

"All right kids, I think that enough for today." Wild Cat panted out. "Jesus kid, get down from there before you get yourself stuck. And don't tell me you are stuck, because I ain't getting you down. No way in hell, I'm too old for this." He muttered the last part as he took a drink from the water bottles.

"Okay" was all of the boy's reply. He stood strait on a beam, crossed his arms, and just fell backwards. The adults in the room screamed in horror as the boy just let himself fall 20 feet up, without anything to catch himself.

Hawkman flew up and caught him bridal style and carried him back to the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking? You had no net, no grapple gun, and nothing to catch you."

"I know what I was doing. I use to do this all the time in the Batcave from the ceiling when I would hide from dad or grandpa." Robin said, clearly forgotten that these people still haven't gotten the idea that he is an _extreme_ stunt devil. "Or in the mornings I would slid down the banisters and swing from the chandelier in the foliar." GL could just imagine the look on Bruce's face when he sees a little kid swinging from his expensive crystal chandelier.

"How does your Batman ever keep up with you?"

* * *

**Trolling Robin ;3 you just can't beat that. Ha I just love how the training part went. Any ideas for Cheshire, and the Flash family? Any other requests? And I suck at romantic stuff so don't go asking for a date ka-pesh? **

**Sorry but I've been either suffocating on homework or just too lazy to update.**


	10. Trust Us

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: me not own so stahp with the stupid disclaimers.**

**Hello! Crazy week for me, so ****my brother's wife is pregnant**** and I'm so happy! My little sister asked me how did the baby got in her tummy and why was he really red in the face (she's really little). Ha, oh man you guys so should have seen his face when she asked that, then I couldn't stop laughing and I told her cough* cough* "ugh, H.G. Wells?" And now everyone can't stop laughing.**

**I corrected the "Gardner misspellings", thanks roy23**

**: : : : .**

**(\ ./) . - " "-.**

**.\ '—' . \**

**\ ._,_ _^._/**

**(random shit) **_thoughts _*mind link*

* * *

**|Watchtower 10:28**

**|Monitor Womb**

"When do you believe we can return home?" Kaldur asked Ted, also known as Blue Beetle.

"Not sure kid, but all we do know that this has some trace in magic so I'm not much help besides finding the dimension you all came from."

"Sorry to interrupt, but you kids gotta get some different clothes. I know that you've been in those uniforms and some oversized extra shirts and all, but we need to get you some real clothes. Ya know? You guys probably are getting bored just sitting up here and training all day, you need to walk around." Superman said flying into the room where almost the entire team was waiting after a quick sparring match to see their level of fighting.

"YES" Robin moaned, "as much as I love my uniform, I really need something else to wear."

"You kid," the Man of Steel pointed to the youngest occupant in the room, " your 'daddy' probably bought you an entire mall of wardrobe."

"I'm an only child of a multibillionaire. I believe that I have the right to be spoiled seeing that I have gone to hell and back millions of times." Dick raised his hands up in defense. "And I would kill for Alfie's cooking right now." He added, leaning back into his seat and crossed his arms behind his head just as his other worldly mentor walked into the room.

"I suppose that you all are in need of more clothes. Here is a credit card," Batman said handing the small golden card to Dick. "I trust that you know how to use one." Robin responded with a quick nod.

"I think that M'gann is good on clothes though, she can just shape shift her clothes if she wants to."

"We should call the others?" Kaldur asked

"I'll get hot head and flaming arrow down in the holding cells." Connor said walking to the entry way.

"Let me call KF." Said the Boy Wonder as he pushed the button on his glove to radio his best friend. _"This is Baby Bat to Speed Bump, Wally get back to the giant floating iron thing in space, my father gave me a credit card to do some shopping." _He said while fingering the numbers on the golden piece of plastic.

_"Dude that's awesome! You're gonna buy the entire department of Hot Topic, Aeropostal, Hollister, and A&E aren't you?"_

"No, and_ I_ didn't buy those._ Bruce_ got them for me for my last birthday; anyway it was only the stuff that I liked."

_"Yeah right. Just like last year when he bought the All-American Rejects to perform for your birthday."_

"That really was him though. Dad just likes to spoil me, and Grandpa spoils both of us."

"Jonathan, get off the phone now." Roy said grabbing Robin's arm and saying, "Wally just get over here now or we're leaving without you."

"snort*, Wow, your middle name is Jonathan? Richard Jonathan Grayson-Wayne. Your name is a mouth full." Artemis said walking into the room. BC declared that the short tempered young lady was able to walk without pulling the stiches or further damaging her leg.

**RECOGNIZED FLASH 04**

**AUTHORIZED GUEST KID FLASH B-03**

"DANG IT! WE'RE THE LAST ONES HERE AGAIN!" KF yelled and stomped his foot in frustration.

"Even with superspeed you still manage to be late." Robin laughed as he flipped up to Superboy's shoulders.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Wally said pulling Robin down from his high throne and into the Zeta tubes.

"Wait" Martian Manhunter said as he used his telepathy to lift them up from the ground and bring the two trouble makers back in front of their older teammates. "One of the adults should accompany them, to make sure they will not be causing trouble."

"I will." Flash and Black Canary said at the same time, BC looked at the shit-eating grin Barry wore on his face. "We'll both go with them." She concluded.

"No offence but we don't need babysitters. Roy is 18, and Kaldur just turned 17. I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." Wally said pulling the two oldest out in front of everyone else.

"That's bull crap kid." Green Lantern said walking in, of course it must be Gardner who had to talk. "I heard the stories of you and your team, and it seem that a simple 'get in get out' mission will lead to a big fist fight and an explosion."

"That was only a few times, and that was our first big stealth mission." Artemis sneered at the ginger. To her, all gingers are trouble.

"And most of you have some bad blood from what I heard." Gardner hissed looking to the girl with blond long hair down to her hips, the talking fish stick with gills, and the anorexic acrobat that somehow got the big Bat's attention.

"These kids are trouble, and they should be put in a cell! Don't let them just walk around like this. Hell, they shouldn't even be in this business." GL exclaimed, hands raised in the air to add affect.

"Listen." Robin said jumping up behind Roy and getting right in Gardner's face, who was still a good foot taller than him, plus a few inches. "We told you that whatever the hell happened to us in our dimension happened. But just because you don't like the freaking fact that there are children who are fighting against the big ass villains like Joker and Harly Quinn, or Two Face, or any of the Cold or Freezed themed villains. We're going to keep doing it, whether here, or back home." Robin's voiced dropped low, his eye being hidden by his mask were now small white slits.

"We get injured, we learn from it. Get it in that thick skull of yours that we're fighting the good fight, even if we are young. But we each have our reasons." Robin said, his fists ready to punch someone, something.

"I have my eye on you. And don't expect me to save any of your asses when you end up getting hurt or injured."

"Trust me. We never depended on any Gardner, no matter what dimension it may be from." Roy said stepping behind Robin.

"And most of us have gone through hell, or worse." Superboy added crossing his arms.

"Do whatever the fuck you want to do! I don't care anymore. You just go and get yourselves killed!" Gardner screamed. "INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THIS ISN'T A GAME! PEOPLE DIE, THE ONES YOU CAN'T SAVE!"

"IT NEVER WAS A GAME! I JOINED BECAUSE I WATCHED MY ENTIRE FAMILY BEING MURDERED! I COULDN'T SAVE THEM AND ENDED UP IN JUVIE BECAUSE THE ORPHANAGES WERE ALL FULL! AND THE WORST PART IS THAT I WAS STUCK IN A STUPID JAIL CELL FOR KIDS IN GOTHAM OF ALL PLACES!" Dick finished, his face red and his vocal cords screamed for a break.

"In Gotham City is where I lost my entire family. I was stuck in juvie, in Gotham City. I can handle myself." Robin whispered, his eye slits could barely be seen, but he continued.

"You think you've gone through hell? I was 6 when I first was shot with a gun. Last month I was shot twice through the stomach and out the other end. At school I'm called 'circus freak', when I come home its training with or without Batman. At the crack of dawn I come home from patrol broken and bleeding, only sometimes though. And you said that you went through hell." He scoffed at the red headed joke in a Green Lantern costume.

"You can't say that I still haven't gone through hell." Robin finished crossing his hands over his small but muscular chest.

"And that was only Robin. We can handle ourselves." Wally said walking over to the now fuming Boy Wonder.

"We won't follow you, but we will be in the mall just to beam you all back up whenever you're done with shopping." BC tried to negotiate.

"Does that sound better that staying up here with all of us watching you?" Flash asked the teens.

"It's better than a chaperone." M'gann said, always the optimist. But she was struggling to keep her happy cheerful personality in check as she felt the anger and hatred towards the Green Lantern and a few of her fellow teammates.

Fines and yeahs where echoed around in the small group.

*I thought that the jackass Gardner was a douche in our universe* Roy thought into the mind-link.

*I can't believe that there are more of him* Wally groaned

*someone should hold me back before I kill him* Robin said clenching and unclenching his gloved fists.

*You do know that I won't be the one holding you back* Artemis scathed as she eyed Gardner

*Robin please, no killing. I believe that is a rule we all follow* Aqualad told his youngest member of his team.

*That guy is really stupid* Connor said into the conversation

*He is very dense. I'm I using that term right?" Miss M asked her teammates

Robin sighed, *yeah, that's a start for that word*

"Ugh, hey! Are you all okay? You're not talking at all?' Superman asked the teens.

"we're just talking on in our mental link, it's faster and no else knows it can hear us"

"Miss Martian is the one with the link, yes?" Martian Manhunter asked them.

"Yes. We use this during missions to eliminate possibilities of radio jamming. We use it so often that it just became natural for us, like a bond." M'gann smiled up to her 'uncle', he still sometimes calls her his niece.

"Very clever." Wonder Woman said walking through the door onto the room with the glass to see the dazzling display of diamonds in the sky. "Why didn't we think of it?"

"Because Batman gets pissed when anything goes through his mind and he can feel the emotions of other people and they can feel his emotions." Robin said as though everyone knew it as a fact.

"I just keeps us together. We each have our own problems and if we really want to talk about it this just helps us understand because we can feel each other's emotions." Artemis said.

In truth, this experience really was going to make or break this team, no more secrets. Everyone is coming clean when they feel ready to, and some new secrets were revealed.

"Listen, we just don't need baby sitters. That's why we made the Team in the first place, to take off the training wheels of our mentors and grow." Roy spoke from experience.

"We understand that." Wonder Woman stepped forward, "And we just want to make sure that you all are safe. You are our guests in this world and it would be rude if we let you get hurt."

"It's part of the job. We look out for each other, promise." Connor took a step forward to where the elder heroines stood proud.

"We expect an hourly update to where everyone is and to stick together in groups no less than three." Superman spoke to the two oldest and the one in charge.

"We will."

"God you guys are no matter what just so overprotective!" Wally raised his hands at the older heroes.

"Just be safe." Flash said typing the coordinate to the nearest zeta transport near the Mall of America.

"And I'm sorry about Gardner, we all know he's a hot head but he just can't stand when kids get hurt."

**|Bloomington, Minnesota 2:24**

**|The Mall of America**

The Team has been walking around for about an hour now and are each carrying a bag or two.

Artemis was the only exception with 3 bags, filled with many clothes from Forever 21** (I don't shop there but I thought that Artemis would bet the one buying from there.) **And other girly stores around the mall that M'gann had dragged her into. M'gann didn't need clothes, she just tried to remember what the clothe looked like and morphed into those clothes.

Connor, Wally, Kaldur, and Roy were carrying 2 bags, one with American Eagle or Hollister, and one bag from Aeropostal. Connor a typical few dark denim jeans that looked worn out and plain black shirts. Kaldur a few nice pairs of khakis and polo's, Roy with many jackets and a few undershirts and plain jeans, and Wally with his usual choice of a long shirt followed by a random shirt over and jeans.

And Robin only carried one bag with Aero clothing inside. He was dragging his older male teammates to Hot Topic where he saw a 'Bless the mother effing gosh darn fall" shirt in the display manikin. **(f yeah I have this shirt but I get in trouble by some teachers if I wear it to school which is totally understandable)**

Just as they were walking out of HT with many things for their youngest member and heading over to Journey's right across the wall from it, a huge explosion blew up a good chunk of the wall as at least 20 people dressed in black from head to toe with AK 47 locked and loaded in every which direction.

"No one calls the cops and no one gets hurt"

The robbers shot random shots up to scare the trapped citizens.

* * *

**SUPER SORRY THIS CAME LATE BUT I'M BUSY. ****I MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A FEW WEEKS BECAUSE I WILL BE GONE FOR MY COUSIN'S WEDDING****. I'm not too proud about this chapter that much, definably not my best but I haven't written for a while, I've been choking on homework and tests.**


	11. Underestimated

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I hate typing this so much.**

**Yeah! Yumi is back! I would have updated sooner this week but I was making up tests that I missed. I typed an extremely long chapter and I hope this makes up for all the time that I missed on updating. ****_EXTREMELY HIGH IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!_**

**: : : : .**

**(\ ./) . - " "-.**

**.\ '—' . \**

**\ ._,_ _^._/**

* * *

**|Bloomington, Minnesota 2:24 PM**

**|The Mall of America**

Panic and chaos was everywhere in the mall as gun fire and the shells rained down. The Team had taken shelter behind a large wall with Connor and Kaldur blocking the bullets from the more vulnerable young teen heroes.

They all still had some part of their uniforms on along with a few weapons. To everyone else they looked like some weird ass kids.

Artemis and Kid Flash had their cowls pulled down so they looked like they were wearing hoodies with some hero emblems on them. KF had his goggles around his neck so he looked like a steam punk. Artemis' pants were fine, though to some other people she was showing off her flat and nicely sculpted stomach. KF on the other hand got some weird looks from his skin tight bright yellow and red pants.

Connor and M'gann were probably the most normal out of them. Connor just looked like a Superman fan with his t-shirt, and Megan was her Caucasian disguise she so often did at school or when they are just out for a night of fun.

Kaldur got the most stares. Luckily someone from the JL gave him a jacket with a turtle neck so his gills weren't showing, but people looked oddly at him because of his blond hair and dark skin with tattoos on them.

And Robin took his cape off and left it at the Watchtower, leaving his red tunic top and red striped black pants. Somewhere in his utility belt he pulled his famous mirrored, led lined, Kryptonite dusted, dark glasses. Even though everyone knew who he was, Robin still felt a bit self-conscious without his shades and with the scar near his eye, people just locked their eyes to his mysterious dark blue ones.

"Hands up where we can see them!" Shouted the only guy who wasn't wearing a ski mask, he had more of formal attire that the others dressed in sweats and ski masks. The henchmen all held some semi-automatic gun while he was the only one again with something different. He just had a plain hand gun, so he's probably the big boss man.

*What do we do?* M'gann asked franticly. Thankfully the Team hid behind one of the large pillars where the henchmen and no one else can see them.

*We're still heroes M'gann. We may not have been here, but we are still heroes at heart.* Robin said pulling a compacted utility belt out of nowhere.

*Dude, really? Seriously, you brought your utility belt with you?* Wally looked skeptically at him.

*I told you, first thing Batman taught me. Never leave home without It.* Robin said unfolding the small rectangle into his normal belt full of his favorite toys.

Artemis and Roy both pulled small black utility belts out of nowhere. They folded out into bows and just enough arrows to get through a big good fight.

*_evil cackle._ I've taught them so well." Robin wiped an imaginary tear in his eye. He reached into one of the many pockets of his belt and pulled out 2 domino masks. He put one on and the other he gave to one to Roy. Wally and Artemis pulled up their cowls, and Wally adjusted his goggles. Megan morphed into M'gann with full uniform on, Kaldur took off his jacket and pulled his water bearer out, and Connor kept watch.

*Okay, here's the plan…*

* * *

**|Mall of America**

**|2:46 PM**

By now, almost all the shoppers at the mall were rounded up on the main floor, in the center of the mall. The henchmen surrounded them, corralling them into a tight circle like cattle.

Police sirens blared out and the SWAT was there but couldn't get in. So many calls for help but no one could help or lives would be taken. There were mentions of bombs strapped to the top of the main support pillars and if anyone was to try to save these people before they got their money, there goes the mall and everyone in it.

Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian were in disguise and in the center of the mob of hostages. Artemis and Red Arrow were on top of the support beams right above them, they had a view from where they are and could see all the police outside and the families of the ones held captive. Robin and Kid Flash, now in stealth, were first at the main power room, then the boiler room, at a few stores to pick up some supplies, had about 15 minutes to spar until they had to be at their places so they go some food, they got up into the air vents, and now Robin was on some of the pillars and Kid Flash was waiting on the top floor for their ques.

* * *

**|Watchtower**

**|3:03 PM**

All the heroes except the mentors were watching the new of hostages at the Mall of America.

**RECOGNIZED: SUPERMAN 01, BATMAN 02, AQUAMAN 06, FLASH 04, GREEN ARROW 08, MARTIAN MANHUNTER 07, RED TORNADO 16, BLACK CANARY 13**

"What's going on?" Black Canary asked, usually most of the heroes were at their respected cities.

"There's a hostage situation at the Mall of America. They are asking for 10 billion dollars or everyone in there gets blown to bits and smashed." Green Lantern said, thank god it was Hal and not Guy.

"Isn't that where the kids went shopping?" Flash asked zooming up, all the eyes in the room stood in shock. Even Batman's white eye slits went wide.

"Get a camera in there now" Batman growled.

"Hera, I hope they are safe." Wonder Woman walk up into the screen.

"_Don't_ call them," Superman said. He got crazy looks and even a glare from Flash.

"What? WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM WE-"

"I want to see what they're made of. Let's just see if our dimensional selves trained them right."

"How do you know _ifthey are_ train properly?" Hawkwoman said, gesturing to the wall with a Superboy sized indent from their last training.

"I support Superman. I want to see if their Black Canary trained them right." Black Canary said walking up where Superman is.

"I believe that they can handle this on their own." Batman said. He moved aside and showed the other heroes what was about to happen. M'gann, Connor, and Kaldur were in the crowd, he panned the camera up and zoomed into the two archers in the rafters. Then he switch cameras and on the top floor stood Wally, all tights and glory, underneath Robin who was messing with a really big bomb. The small ebony ripped out a huge chunk of wire and threw it to the ground and Kid Flash ran him up to the next bomb.

* * *

**|The Mall of America**

**|3:07**

*Is everyone in their positions?* Aqualad asked his team

*Yeahs* from both archers and the clone.

*Of course* Miss Martian said cheerfully, finally the team was happy that they could do something.

*YES!* Robin and Kid Flash screamed in the mind link, making everyone connected in it visibly flinch.

*Good. Go.* Aqualad said as the Team acted as the plan.

Robin activated a switch to the AC and glitter started blowing out of the air vents, making every unsuspecting person look up and get un-tracted. And hit another button that made all the water overflow.

Aqualad pulled all the water using his water bearers and created a huge glowing water dome over the crowd of citizens as the henchmen began opening fire on the huge dome.

The archers started to take people out who got too close to where Robin and Kid Flash were working.

Miss Martian levitated Superboy over to a wall where she knew the SWAT team was outside. Superboy started to punch through the wall where she said to punch.

One of the news crews was able to get this inside footage of some unknown heroes. Suddenly a little girl, maybe 4 or 5, ran from where she was hiding and a thug pointed a gun at her. The teen with the Superman shirt ran over to her and put his arms around the little girl as the man started shooting. The people trapped in the dome started screaming as they thought the teen was sacrificinghimself to save the girl. But instead the bullets just bounced off him, the man stopped shooting when he noticed it, he started stuttering as he backed away.

A very young boy, young teen at least, jumped out of nowhere onto his back and kicked him to the ground. A few more guys with guns ran over but the boy in black and red threw down a gas pellet like Batman. All you can hear was punches and kicking hitting something and the occasional scream and grunt of being punched.

When the gas cleared all the men were on the ground unconscious with the boy standing in the center of them, not a scratch on him. Suddenly he threw 4 black objects to more men who came their way and knocked their guns out of their hands. One of the objects bounced off the gun after it fell to the ground and embedded it's self in the water dome.

"_It's a Batarang._ Like the ones _Batman_ uses." The new man said with an open mouth.

The larger indestructible teen walked over to the wall and drew all his power into one more punch, he threw his fist at the wall and it finally came crashing down. The teen that created the water dome extended a part to the wall so the occupants who were inside it could exit safely to where the police men and ambulances are.

"I told you that if anyone tries to be a hero today then everyone here dies!" said the big boss of this robbery. He pulled out a remote with one single big red button and pushed the single red button.

Nothing happened.

He pushed it again.

Nothing happened.

"Damn it Josh! You had one job! One job! To make sure this remote works right! Damn it Josh, it was only one job!"

Now there were more henchmen with guns who took aim at the shied once more and started firing.

"Please keep moving out!" Aqualad said trying to keep his voice calm, but he was growing tired keeping the dome up.

The noise of machine guns firing stopped without a warning. All you can see was a very fast blur of red and yellow taking the guns away. When all the guns were taken the figure stopped and dropped the guns into a pile and then he stood perfectly still with one hand stuffed in the middle of the gun pile. Then the young teen, as it was now perfectly seen, started to shake, _started vibrating_. And then all those guns started to _vibrate_ just like him. Then he ran away to the other side where the teen with the Superman shirt stood. And the gun pile exploded.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Superboy asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"A few months ago. My molecules are a bit unbalanced since I'm still in puberty. But when I'm done then I can vibrate though walls like Flash. The first few times I did this I got a bloody nose though." Kid Flash said to Superboy as if it was a normal conversation between them.

"We still go some butt to kick!" Robin said jumping down onto the older ebony's back.

Then just as he finished a whole bunch more henchmen came out.

"Maneuver 11" the bird said and Superboy grabbed him by his arm. He shot him as if he was the sling shot and the younger boy was the projectile.

The Boy of Steel, the Boy Wonder, and the Fastest Boy Alive started to fight the remaining henchmen.

* * *

**|Watchtower**

**|3:47**

"Oh my God! Are we all watching the same show?" Flash asked awestruck.

"Yup…"

"Yeah…"

"Uh huu…"

"Oh holy cow."

"Maybe we did underestimate them." Wonder Woman said. She had no real idea how well these kids could work together, their mentors must be proud.

"Well, their Black Canary did train them well after all." Black Canary said with a smirk.

"Well Clark," Hal said, "we should have given them more credit than this."

"Woo-hoolook at Wally fight! He's an ass-kicker!" Barry yelled cheering on his nephew.

Robin was now paned on the screen, he was jumping, flipping, and just being a BAMF. He ran up behind a robber and jump, twisted, and kicked him square in the jaw, landing in a crouch.

"I will say that they are exceptional fighters. Though Superboy is still very brash when fighting." Batman said.

"He's only a few months old, give him a break Bruce. With more training from a Kryptonian he'll be a better fighter." Canary said, gesturing to Superman.

"I'd love to train the boy, honest. But what happens if we find them a way back home and he wants to stay. That's going to be a really big issue on their side. Their Superman may want him to say here if I'm hearing them right." He said putting his arms up.

"We will have to discuss this later. We are going down to talk to the Team as soon as they have this situation under control." Batman said turning up the volume and switching the video screens to watch them more carefully.

* * *

**|Mall of America**

**|4:04**

*let's finish this fight up* Artemis said into the mind link as she and Red Arrow jumped down from the rafters. They both landed on top of the dome were Miss Martian was also trying to keep it up.

"LET'S FINISH THIS NOW! NO HOLDING BACK" Red Arrow echoed what the other archer said in the mind link, his voice was so much more angrier than hers when shouting, and more inspirational.

The rest of the citizens had escaped unharmed, but a bit traumatized. Now Aqualad and Miss Martian can join in on the fight.

She quickly rose into the air and send out a wave nocking 5 henchmen into walls and pillars.

Aqualad whipped out his water bearers and with one created a shield, with the other made a mace and charged at the remaining henchmen.

The SWAT and police men slowly moved into the mall, they were greeted by a bunch of unconscious criminal bodies on the floor sprawled out randomly. There was only one henchman left as the officials began slowly approaching him. Then the youngest of the strangely dressed kids jumped out of nowhere once again and ran from behind the man and grabbed his shoulders, threw him into a wall, and stuck two more red and black things that looked like batarangs to him. They guessed that his favorite and signature move. But this time, he rolled onto his back in a fit of laughter, pointing to the last guy he threw into the wall. Then a blur of mustard and ketchup ran up behind him and shouted, "Dude! I called beating the crap out of him!"

"Well too bad! I got 68 points, and with him now I have _69_!"

Now both of the strange boys were on the ground rolling with laughter.

"I got _63_." The big bulky bullet proof boy said. (Alliteration!)

"_54_" the red clade archer yelled.

"AND I GOT_ 64_!" the red head yelled out from another fit of laughter. By now all of them were laughing so hard.

"Idiots." The female archer hissed as she walked by and kicked the red head with freckles in the stomach.

"Ouch!" he complained, curling up into a ball.

"Miss M, how many guys did you knock out?" the smallest asked.

"I think I got 59." The green girl replied.

"Arty?" he asked.

"Hey, how come birdie gets to call you arty?" the speedster whined.

"Because he doesn't annoy the hell out of me like you do Baywatch. And I got 61."

"Aqualad, What do you have?" The younger red head asked the dark skinned one.

"I believe I have 32. But I may have miss counted." He replied back to his younger team member.

"That means we KO'd _404_ henchmen!"

"WE HAVE FOUND 404!" Robin yelled laughing.

Some of the Team members started laughing; others looked at him in confusion.

The officials who witnessed the entire tid bit of the end looked at the children differently. Some thought that they should be locked up; others believed they disserved a medal. But unfortunately the head boss thought of the young heroes as punks who should be locked up.

"Hands Up!" he shouted as he pointed his gun at them, the others behind him reluctantly followed.

"Whoa, take it easy. We're on your side. We took out the baddies and save the hostages." The red clad archer said walking up in front of them.

"I don't care if you were Queen Victoria! NOW HANDS UP WERE WE CAN SEE THEM AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS."

"Please Commissioner Steel, they are with us." Superman said flying down followed by the entire Justice League. Batman jumped down from Green Lantern's platform that Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman were also standing on, and landed right next to where Superman had landed. Wonder Woman flew down to the other side of Superman.

"Sorry if the Team has caused any trouble, and we take full blame for this." Superman said.

Turning around to face the Team, "We underestimated all of you. Your abilities, team work, cooperation, skill sets, everything. We're sorry. Your mentors have trained you all far better than we thought and they should be very proud of each and everyone of you."

* * *

**_MY LAPTOP IS BEING STUPID AND WON'T CONNECT TO THE INTERNET SO I WON'T POST FOR AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME._**** UNTILL I GET MY LAPTOP FIX I WILL BE UPLOADING ON EITHER TITUS' COMPUTER (WHICH IS REALLY OLD AND I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT BAD BUT IT IS TO ME AND ITS AN I CORE 3 WHILE MINE IS AND I CORE 7) OR MY BROTHER'S COMPUTER WHICH IS EVEN WORSE THAN TITUS BECAUSE IT'S OLDER THAN ME AND IS LIKE A TUBE.**


	12. Searching

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 12**

**Happy New Year! This is so late, sorry guys. Well, my laptop is fixed, a while ago but finals, Christmas, and New Years and family and stuff. Anyway, last chapter didn't really have a point it was just a filler to the one before that. This chapter is going to be really short.**

**Tell me your greatest derp moment! In honor of my friend Madi for failing at opening a door! If anyone can beat my derp moment then I'll write a story for it!**

**My derp moment is: I was doing the butterfly challenge and I didn't read all the rules and ended up carving a butterfly into my arm instead of drawing it. I'm a special child **

**My New Year's resolution is no suicide attempts. I've been really struggling for the past few years and I could really use the support. I want to say thank you for all the reviews from all my stories and it really means a lot to me from you guys. Thank you for everything.**

**: : : : .**

**(\ ./) . - " "-.**

**.\ '—' . \**

**\ ._,_ _^._/**

* * *

**|Lex Corp**

**|Metropolis **

**|01:56 AM**

Lex Luther, arch nemesis of Superman, paced back and forth in his large office building's private floor. He had been given a simple task; keep control of the dimensional children, especially the youngest. But somehow they were freed from his grasp.

He didn't even know anything about the children other than that they meant the world to another dimension's Justice Losers. Some had powers, some didn't but made up for it with other skills and weapons.

One had the strength of Superman. That was Kryptonian. _Superboy,_ he mentally noted. _I want to get a DNA sample from him later._

One was a Martian.

One was Atlantian.

One was a Speedster.

There were two archers with anger management issues.

One was a child version of Batman.

The higher members of the Light told him only a few little tid bits of information, just enough to know how to control and or contain them.

Kryptonite infused anything for the Superman wannabe.

Fire for the Martian and Atlantian.

Unstable rubber compound for the Speedster.

Bolts, rope, chains, locks, duct tape, anything to keep the 3 human members down, extra precaution when dealing with the miniature Batman.

"And the _children _still managed to escape!" Luthor yelled slamming his hands down on his desk. A low beeping noise interrupted his little temper tantrum, the meeting with the Light was about to begin. 02:00 AM exactly.

The lights dimmed. 7 other panels that looked like computer screens came down from the ceiling. They turned on with another low beep and a silhouette of 7 other beings, some you can't tell if they are human or not.

"If we, say, remove a few of the more stronger members of the Team, then do you believe that will help with our goal?" said L3.

"Superboy" L6 hissed,

"and Robin" L1 said, "Those two are the most useful to the 'Junior Justice League."

"Which one is 'Robin'? I apologize; I haven't learned many of their names yet." Luthor said pulling up the bio for the children.

"Robin is the one trained by the Batman. He is the most experienced member, the smallest and youngest."

"How do you plan to get rid of him?" Luthor asked truly captivated to what will happen to the Boy Wonder as he clicked on his bio.

"That child was supposed to be this era's Talon. An assassin-"

"-for the Court of Owls. I've heard of them, and I've been wanting their services for quite a time now. How did you know he was supposed to be trained?"

"We know people," replied L1.

"Now then, how do you get rid of the Superboy?" Luthor asked, possibly he could be able to get a sample of DNA. The man had his priorities straight.

"You still have a block of Kryptonite left from your last battle with the Man of Steel?" L2 said more as a matter-of-fact tone then a question. The bald business man nodded.

"Then you can capture him. We have planned an attack on their little base. Hire someone who can take on Superman, and let them do the work."

"What do you suppose I do with the boy once I'm done?" the bald multi-millionaire asked another question.

"Must you ask so many questions?" L6 whined.

"Quiet!" L7 hissed.

"Take a few DNA samples, there's no way he could be another Kryptonian. And keep him _alive_." L7 continued, more force in the last sentence than the rest.

* * *

**|Watchtower**

**| 08:24**

The Team had gotten back to the Watchtower late last night after they helped clean up the mess at the mall. Unfortunately the press was able to get a couple of shots of the young heroes so now they also have to deal with the media. These children are becoming more and more difficult to deal with. How on earth did their mentors deal with them was beyond their current knowledge.

"So how are you going to deal with the media anyway?" Wally asked walking (for once) alongside his mentor.

"You can shut them up with a few grand." Robin supplied as he unclipped his cape from around his neck.

"And you would know how?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"He got in a fight about two weeks ago." Artemis smirked

"You were involved too." Robin glared.

"Whoa, wait. You two go to the same school? Where?" Roy questioned as he took his bow and quiver off his back and set it on the ground.

"Gotham Academy." The two other humans of the Team said in unison.

"The prep school" Wally said after them.

"That jerk was calling me 'Circus Freak'." Robin crossed his arms "And made fun of Bruce, Batman, Robin, and all the other heroes."

"Did you win?" Batman now raised an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Then there is no need of a discussion." He turned back to the papers he was looking at.

"BRUCE?!" Black Canary nearly screamed. "Until we can find a way home for the teens, you have to at least try to act like a parent."

"What did your Bruce do?" Batman turned to the Boy Wonder, just hoping that the kids will be leaving soon so he doesn't have to act like a parent.

"Father did the same exact thing you did, but then he sent me home and had me tell Alfred I got in a fight. Then he told me no patrol for that night since I didn't get suspended. But the Alfred part was the worst."

"Getting chewed out by Jeeves sounds pretty bad" Flash said full of pity.

"So how are we going to get home?" Miss Martian.

"We have no idea how the villains got you over here. One thing's for sure is that it was magic, a portal. But there's no way that Wotan could generate that much power by himself." Black Canary walked up to the middle of them and showed them a holograph of the video they got on the first day.

"Well can't you talk to Zatara or Doctor Fate?" Wally asked.

"Speaking of Zatara, do you think that Zatanna is here? Or did something happen to her?" Robin said walking over to his best friend.

"Zatara and his wife divorced. That's all I know." Wonder Woman said crossing her arms.

"What's his wife's name? We can find her." Artemis said, "And if she changed her name, Robin can still find her."

"Sindella, I believe was her name before she divorced him."

The League and the Team stepped aside to let the Dark Knight's protégé do his about half an hour at the Watchtower's computer of every single living thing on Earth, they found her.

"She lives in New York, New York, with a daughter." Robin confirmed.


	13. Found

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any DC comics. I'm just a crazed fangirl. **

**Hey guys! How have you been? Sorry for the long update, but I'm kinda dying at school and wish I had more time to write but sadly I'm taking AP English and I needed to focus all my brain cells on our special unit.**

**Did you see the new episode? I have so many feels right now and still. Timmy why don't you ever talk? The Bluepulse feels, and yes I totally ship it. THIS SHIP HAS SAILED AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. AND GOD MY BABY NIGHWING, WHY? Why would you do this? Psimon going into Slend'urham's mind, Artemis and her future with Wally? Why do you do this to me?**

**Please read and review! And sorry for the mental breakdown… -_-'**

* * *

**: : : : .**

**(\ ./) . - " "-.**

**.\ '—' . ****\**

**\ ._,_****_ _^._/**

**|Skies over New York**

**|12:47 **

The time in the other world has been a roller coaster, all the mentors acting exactly the opposite as what they usually act towards the younger heroes have really started to catch up with them. For the most part the young heroes denied that their beloved mentors of their world would give up on them so easily. They would come. They would never abandon them.

_Bruce will never let me fall._ Robin thought over and over again.

Currently the team was sitting in the Javelin, flying to New York, New York, in the hopes of finding one of their dimensional teammates.

*Zatanna's past never intertwined with any of ours, so the possibility of her still being her here would be the better of the odds.* Robin said through the established mind link.

*True, but there still is a possibility that she doesn't even know about her father.* Kaldur thought aloud.

*For all we know, she may not even go as 'Zatanna'. Her mom could have renamed her something different.* Artemis put in.

*What if she doesn't even know she has powers?* Connor questioned.

*Guys? I think we should maybe ask Zatara about some of these things. After all, she's Zatara's blood daughter.* M'gann reasoned to the anxious team.

"Zatara," Roy called out, and was met back by a small 'yes' from the senior member. "Did you even know that you had a daughter?"

The question froze in the air, Zatara's eyes widened a bit. He was still trying to get over the shock that him and his ex-wife Sindella had a child who may possibly have his powers.

"No." was the only thing he could say. He and Sindella haven't spoken in years, in over a decade.

The Team told Zatara about his daughter, how she was about Dick's age, how she had his color of hair, the way she always looks to him for support. How she was always scared to preform spells when her father wasn't there with her. And oh so over protective Zatara was of her. Almost a protective as Bruce is with Dick.

Before the Team knew it, they were already in New York.

"I do not think that Sindella would enjoy any of our company." Zatara voiced.

"Do you know why she left?" M'gann asked, concerned about the senior hero.

"No." He whispered.

The heroes left it at that once more. _Maybe this is a bad idea._

* * *

**|New York, New York**

**|01:07**

Zatara, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis were dressed out in civilian clothes. Red Arrow, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian stayed in the Javelin, concealed by the invisible cloaker in the ship. Since the civilian dressed half of the Team were out of telepathic range, they were forced to use their underused comm. units. (Much to the dismay of most of the Team; mostly Robin and KF.)

"Uhhhhh, I hate using these things." Wally complained as he twisted the small little chip in his ear. Artemis hit him.

"Shut it Baywatch. Either you come with us and try to talk to Zatanna, or you can run back to the bio ship-er- the Javelin." She tried to correct herself.

"Guys, seriously. Focus." Dick glared at those two.

"Well I know for sure that you just want to see Zatanna. Cause you've got a _crush."_ Wally wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend.

Zatara quickly shot the Boy Wonder a glare. Yup, Daddy!Zatara is back.

"I do NOT!" Dick tried to counter, but he was growing red with embarrassment. "May I remind you that I _can_ and _will_ make you go missing _again_?"

"Wait- You can make people go missing?" Artemis looked at the youngest.

"Bruce made some bullies go missing a few years ago. They were the ones that were bulling me. He got rid of them for me, and I've gotten a few of his snobby dates to go bye, bye before too." He smiled that smile when you know that you're screwed.

"Oh God." She said jaw dropping. "You Bats are evil. I should have listened to GA when hanging out with you."

"Please act professional. This is technically a mission." The magician tried to get the freshman heroes to cooperate-ish. And then again he's dealing with dimensional young heroes that are supposed to be dead in this universe but aren't. Batman would say they, 'they are sadly, not dead right now.' Even though he does wish that maybe they were alive, just living normal lives, away from the scarred life style of a vigilant.

Soon the group found Sindella's and Zatanna's house, it was more of an apartment. It was painted a faded, robin's egg blue, and the paint chipped off in some areas. The doors and windows had metal bars across them, the curtains drawn shut, but the windows were open. The lawn was yellowed and covered in weeds and very little grass. A rusted metal dented trashcan was resting on the side of the house. A rusty gas guzzler with a cracked windshield was parked out front.

"This looks nothing like the house you and Zee live in, Giovanni." the female archer said quietly.

Artemis remembered the nice apartment the father and daughter shared in New York. She had been over there on multiple occasions. But this house was almost the complete opposite on what she remembers. No freshly painted walls, no flowers, no warm, welcoming, homey feeling. No comfort.

A school bus rounder the corner at extremely fast speed, the wheels screaming in protest as it scrapped on the ground, it spitted out toxic carbon monoxide out of the exhaust pipe. You can hear the sounds of screaming children as the one of the bus' wheels flew off. The bus driver yelling, "THE DAMN BREAKS AREN'T WORKING! EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Wally pulled his goggles out of his pocket and sped off to save the people on the sidewalks before they became pancakes.

Artemis had a collapsible compound bow in the small back pack she was carrying and whipped it out. She shot off multiple arrows of high-density polyurethane foam (curtsy of Red Arrow) at the school bus to try and slow it down.

Zatara muttered _"sub eht wols" _as his eyes glowed white, his voice echoed around the area.

Dick already had his belt around his shoulder, three disks in each had that contained some kind of super glue made for occasions like this.

The bus came to a screeching halt just a few feet from Zatara. Dick ran over and smashed the door open with an escrima stick, "Everyone, get out now! This thing's leaking fuel!" He got a batarang from a pocket and cut the driver's seatbelt, Zatara helping him pull the fat man out. They got everyone out, even Zatanna who was amazed at the heroes who saved them.

Just as they got everyone out the bus went up in flames, glass shattering, car alarms going off

"Kid, if you will." Artemis gestured to the giant campfire. The speedster nodded and began circling the flames, his movements looking more like blurs than an actual person. And in just a few seconds, the flames died, and you can see the smoldering remains of the school bus, with a few smoking back packs.

Soon you could hear police sirens blaring in the distance, in no time at all the police arrived with ambulances quickly following. By now, the civvies dressed team had already changed into their uniforms; Robin missing his cape, and Artemis missing a few of her belts and strap-ons. Kid Flash changed in that way Barry did by pushing his little ring with his uniform in it and changing in public. No shame at all.

The injured were tended to, and thankfully none of the Team was injured.

* * *

**|The Javelin**

"I knew they can't go on one freaking mission without something blowing up!" Red raised his hands in the air. "It's like a curse with this Team, isn't it?" he asked his Atlantian friend and leader. He only took a deep breath and sighed loudly. _How will I explain this to Batman?_ The leader groaned aloud. "I can't wait to see when Robin becomes leader and see how he tells Batman when things go 'BOOM'."

"Should we make sure that they are safe?" Miss Martian put her fingers to her temples. "Hello, Megan!" she hit her forehead, "I forgot they were out of telepathic range. Now how do you use this?" she held up the little white chip.

Red Arrow groaned loudly again as he face palmed. "You put the speaker side in your ear, and touch it to turn it on. Then, just speak aloud."

Superboy tried doing it but ended up just squishing the comm. unit like a bug. "Carp. I think I broke it." He said looking down to his feet.

* * *

**|New York, New York**

Paparazzi, new stations, camera crews, flashing photographers, everywhere. Kid Flash just vibrated to quickly to get a good shot of, almost looking like he was a ketchup and mustard stain in mid-air. Zatara set up a glamare bubble around Artemis and Robin.

One photographer tried to get a picture of Robin, but just as the flash brightened everything, the Boy Wonder was gone. The guy checked his camera and saw a black and red streak with a gloved hand flipping him off. To say the least that guys was a bit shocked.

"Miss Martian to Team: What's your status?" The cheery and concerned voice of M'gann slightly made the Team a little less stressed.

"We blew our cover to save a school bus full of kids on a Friday afternoon. It's just perfect." Artemis sighed into her comm.

"Did you find Zatanna?" Aqualad said into his, his voice still calm even though they were worried.

"Yeah-"

"Good. Then, let's get the hell out of here." Red Arrow grunted. He just wanted to get home.

"-But-"

"But? But what?" he growled.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Robin yelled so loudly into his comm. link it made everyone wince. "I saw her, but I can't see her anymore. We need to try to convince her to combine her powers, Zatara's, and Dr. Fate to see if they can open a portal home. Only one problem though; WE CAN'T FIND HER."

"WAIT!" Kid Flash said grabbing Zatara and spinning him around. He pointed to a thin girl with a purple back pack and black jacket. Her hair was gracefully splayed across her shoulders.

"I think that's her." Robin and Artemis both turned to see if it was true. And it was.

"Zatanna, Zatara." Artemis nudged the magician, "There's your daughter."

And the door to the broken door slammed open with a woman about her mid 40's running out and hugging her.

Sindella.

"How do we approach this?" KF looked to his best friend.

"Casually walk up and ask if she's okay?" he suggested, "Or when everyone leaves we bring the Javelin over here and just kidnap them. Either one works for me."

Robin just started walking over to the mother and daughter, they looked up towards him. "Thank you for saving my daughter." She smiled to him.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a hero?" she questioned him.

He only smiled at her, "Yes, and no. A hero can be any age, but most people prefer 'heroes' to be much older. It's if you got the right mind set and support to be one." He held out his hand to the younger of the two. "I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder."

She took his hand a shook it, a gigantic smile never leaving her face.

"And you are?" he started.

"Hi, I'm…"

* * *

**What should Zatanna's name be in this universe? Help me decide please. You can just type any name, even if you want her name to be the same. I would really appreciate it if it was Italian or something? What do you think? Reviews please?**


	14. This Isn't An Update But Please Read

**Sorry this isn't an update**

**Oh my god I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long!**

**I've been having a really bad time with my depression lately and I hope you all understand. So now I've been having some therapy, both mental and physical. If I haven't said yet but I've hated myself so much that two years ago I tried to end everything by drinking bleach and all it did was wreck my throat including my vocal cords. I really don't want sympathy but it just helps if people can understand that lately it's been really bad.**

**Another thing that's kept me busy is that this year I'm going to Naka Con. Yep I'm going cosplaying as Pikachu and my friends are going as Hetalia (Russia, France, England, America, and Canada) characters and some Black Butler, (Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell) this weekend in Kansas City!**

**Hopefully Naka will cheer me up so I can get to writing more.**

**Thank You to everyone that's read any of my stories, you all have made me really happy and brought joy into my life.**


	15. Anna-bella

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 14**

**That's right everyone, I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait and I've been trying to crawl my way out of this hole I dug myself in. Thank you all for throwing me a rope and lighting a lantern to help me out.**

**I've taken up a voice therapy on top of everything so I can get back to a somewhat normal life. And hopefully I can start singing once more.**

**I thank every person who as ever read my stories and I owe you all my life.**

**So this has been a depressing month, the Boston Bombing, I know a lot of people who ran that race and almost went to run it myself. But they caught the bombers and thank god to that!**

**If anyone ever wants to talk just PM me and I'll try to respond. I set up a dA account with my name 'yumisaurous' (yeah really surprising I use it for almost everything)**

**And Naka-Con was awesome! There were so many Team Rockets who picked me up and just tried to take me! I was Russia's Pikachu and carried around a sunflower.**

**: : : : .**

**(\ ./) . - " "-.**

**.\ '—' . \**

**\ ._,_ _^._/**

**|New York, New York**

**|4:10**

"…Anna-bella." She smiled and raised her hand to Robin's. 'Anna-bella', was just how Zatanna looked like, minus the rebellious gleam she had in her eyes, the nice white blouse and long tail coat were missing too.

She stared into Robin's masked eyes, _Oh wow, he's cute. _**(Yes I ship them, but you can ship Dick with almost anyone) **_Too bad mother can't tolerate costumes._

"T-t-thank you for saving me." She blushed, "So, uh, you're a hero?"

He nodded, distracted by his com.

"_Robbie's got a crush! Robbie's got a crush! Robbie's got a crush!" _He could here Conner chant along with a laughing Kaldur. 'Aww's" could be heard from the back by non-other than M'gann.

"_Oooooooooooooooo, Batman's protégé, the Boy Wonder, has a cute little crush!" _Roy started laughing.

Beside him, Artemis and Wally are already red in the face from trying so hard not to laugh. And Zatara, already in overprotective father mode, watching Robin like a hawk.

By now Robin was sure to go fire hydrant red, but he was trained by Batman. He took his com. out of his ear and threw it at KF, it bounced off his nose and hit the archer in the eye.

Now everyone but the two were laughing.

"You're forgetting who trained me. I could have shocked all of you from your coms." He threatened, trying to gain a little bit of dignity.

As the children talked, Sindella saw the distortion of the glamour bubble, and she knew it was Zatara.

"Zatara" She called.

No answer.

"Zatara, I know that's you. Please, what do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me we had a daughter?" he finally answered after a few moments of silence.

She sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, trying to figure out what exactly to say. Should she lie, or tell the truth.

"I didn't want any part in this hero business; me or our daughter. It's just not safe to do this." She decided to tell the truth, and hope for him to understand.

"Then why did you leave?" he questioned.

"I… I didn't know if you would be mad." She replied. "Why are you here?" she tried to change the subject.

"We need help. I'll fill you in if," he paused to look at _his_ daughter, "you'll both come with us."

"Just answer one question for me then." She said, "Who are these kids?"

All Zatara could do was smile, "You'd be surprised who they are."

**|Watchtower**

**|6:26**

The trip to the Watchtower was mostly ridden in silence, the Team not knowing how to act around Anna-bella and her mother talked on their private link, courtesy of M'gann.

*So she doesn't know anything about her powers?* M'gann asked, longing to talk to her other 'Earth Sister'.

*Yeah, she didn't even know about Zatara as her father* Artemis said stealing a glance at the young magician.

*So, Richie. Do you _like_ 'Anna-bella?* Wally smirked at his younger brother, never leaving the chance to torment him go.

*One: don't call me that. Two: NO I DON'T* Robin screamed into the mind link, making everyone that was connected flinch.

"OWW! Dude, calm. No need to give us all a head ache." The speedster said shaking his head.

"Were you guys on a mental link?" Anna-bella questioned.

"Way to go Baywatch! You just ruined that way of talking." Artemis threw a threatening glare at KF.

"Don't blame me blame, blame Wonder Boy!"

As the two continued to fight, the rest of the Team turned their attention to the young magician.

"Yes, M'gann set up a mental link to discuss some issues." Kaldur said resuming the big brother role.

"Do you mean Megan?" She tried to correct

"No. The proper way to say her name is M'gann. In civilian clothes her name is Megan, but whatever way you want to say her name." Conner explained.

"Is she Martian?" Sindella looked at the Caucasian girl.

She nodded and stood, turning back to her green skinned form.

"Ah, that explains the telepathic communication."

"Do those two fight a lot?" she said looking over to the side.

"You have no idea."

The large double doors of the hanger open up to the vast emptiness of space, letting in the Javelin into the secret space station where the Justice League waited patiently for the young other worldly heroes, Zatara, and the their two guests.

"Did you find them?" Flash zoomed up to the Javelin where Wally was.

"Yup, so here in this dimension her name is Anna-bella."

"What about dimension?" Sindella demanded.

The whole League glared at Wally.

"What about my name?" she began to walk towards Wally, "So you think my name is stupid?"

"Let me explain." Robin said stepping in the middle of the two.

"We need some magical help with some dimensional traveling. As you can piece together, we aren't from this dimension and we know you from our world. There, your name was Zatanna, not Anna-bella. And you lived with your father Zatara."

"Zatara's my father?" she screaked in excitement. She remembers her childhood years researching about the magical hero, up all night trying to learn more about him, reading the papers in the morning.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me my father is a superhero?" she turned to her mother.

"Because it's dangerous. Heroes die and their families can be hurt in more ways than they care to admit."

"I've never heard of a hero dying before though." She countered

"That's because they are constantly replaced." Robin butted in.

"What?"

"That's what we're trained to do. Take over our respected mentors before the public knows of their deaths. If word gets out that a hero died then it weakens the trust between us and civilians."

"It also show how venerable we can be."

"Why can't you just tell people who you are?" Anna-bella said stubborn mindedly. The differences between this world and theirs started to show even more between people.

"If you were a hero and everyone knew who you were and your parents or siblings were too and they ended up hurting them to get to you." Artemis said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Then how did you guys get here?"

"Some of us were forced into this life with no other choice." Artemis said sadly.

"Others chose this life with a purpose."

"Or to never let someone go to so much pain."

"Listen kid, this life doesn't sound as perfect as every child thinks it is." Roy said walking over beside her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but why did you need us here?" Sindella cut in.

"Wotan was able to transport these teens from their dimension over to ours. And that's a lot of power that even he knows that he can't all have by himself. We need to get these kids back to theirs. It could really mess something up."

"Wait, are you saying I can do magic and spells and stuff?" Anna-bella looked at her father.

"With the proper training and hard work, yes possibly." He replied.

"You were going to become a member of our team once your father deemed you ready." Kaldur said stepping up. "Of course you'll need to have more experience and training to do so. You're still not ready for field work."

"By field work do you mean like missions and villains?"

"Yes. But we trained for years in order to do so."

"I cast spells by concentrating and speaking backwards. It will take a lot of time and practice but if you work hard enough then it could work."

"Robin, got a recording of a spell?" Artemis said running over to the youngest member and grabbing the wrist with the computer.

"_Etativel!" _The recording echoed over and over again until he turned it off.

"That is a very simple spell. But very useful." Sindella pointed out

"You know a few things on spells?" Her daughter questioned.

"Yes, quite a lot actually. I guess I haven't told you that I can perform spells too." Her mother let out a long sigh, and her father chuckled.

"No. Way. My parents are so cool." She squealed. "So what does the spell mean?"

"It's backwards for levitate." Robin pointed out. "I have a few more recordings still." He began going through his computer.

"What is that?" she stuck her hand through the holo-glove and waved it around.

"A holo-computer that's able to fit inside my glove. It's good for hacking into things but can easily compromise my location. My mentor gave it to me since I'm better than him with computers."

"Hey, who are all your mentors and names? Not to be rude." she turned back to the Team.

"Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian"

"Green Arrow and Black Canary, I'm Artemis"

"Ex-partner of Green Arrow and Black Canary, it's Red Arrow."

"Flash, Kid Flash. Call me KF for short."

"Aquaman, I am Aqualad"

"Superman, Superboy"

"Batman and Robin" the teen standing right next to her said, "Yeah, I know everyone is still shocked the Batman decided to pick a kid to be his apprentice." Sarcasm dripped into his voice. "I've been hearing that all the time, even back in my world. Course everyone knew that but some still like to think that Batman and Robin are just a Gotham myth."

"Cool. You know, every kid wants your life."

"Ha, no. If you know who the Bat is then it kinda sucks, he's really cool but he's so busy all the time."

"So, my 'hero' name in your world is Zatanna?" She questioned already liking the name.

"Yeah, Zatanna Zatara." Artemis said slinging an arm around the female ebony's shoulders.

"Well, I should get going. I promised Jade that whenever we got back I'd try to help her heal. And I'm going to help her, she can do good. She just needs help getting her life back together." The female archer stood up and began walking towards the holding cells.

"Before you go, I want to know: What's the big difference between this world and yours?"

"In this world, we are all dead."

**|Gotham City Underground Sewers**

**|11:07**

William Cobb stood over the graves of his sleeping comrades.

"Wake them up," he commanded, "wake them _all _up."

The various non-meta humans that dressed dashingly and highly with the pure pearl white owl masks crowded into the room. In perfect rows were the tombs of resting Talons, ready to be awakened and ready to serve their precious Court once more before returning to their peaceful slumber.

One coffin was open, but never had an undying body be laid in it. On the lid of the coffin was a picture of a young boy, five or six at most, with black hair that was messy all over and the deepest, darkest, Romanian jewels of blue, wearing a tux that perfectly fit him.

"Tonight, I'm taking my great-grandson back." He whispered, picking up the small picture and with the gentlest touch no one had ever seen him do; he carefully brushed off the collecting dust on the glass cover.

"Let's go bird hunting."


	16. Let's Bring The Family Back Together

**The Lives We Changed**

**Chapter 15**

**I don't really have a good excuse for not updating but finals and looking for a job. But since I haven't found a job yet I'm stuck with babysitting. **

**I'm getting better but only time can heal all wounds. Summer. I hate summer. I hate how I can't go swimming, I hate how I look, I hate it all. If I go to the pool I just get stared at.**

**In an effort to cheer me up one of my friends got me batarangs! They are so beautiful I was about to cry:') So now I am sitting down watching old cartoons. Titus is out of town, so I'm kinda lonely. It's hard to write a chapter when he's the one giving me most of the ideas.**

**By the way I changed the Owls rhyme to fit this story so yes I know!**

* * *

**: : : : .**

**(\ ./) . - " "-.**

**.\ '—' . \**

**\ ._,_ _^._/**

* * *

**|Watchtower**

**|3:00 AM**

The twinkling lights of the stars light years away slightly illuminated the silent Watchtower. J'onn was off Earth and on his home planet, leaving Hal to take the grave yard shift monitor duty. The quiet atmosphere and lulling hum of the computers quickly slipped the space cop into sleep.

Outside of the sleeping Watchtower waited a cloaked space ship, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. On the ship was Sportsmaster, Huntress, Icicle Jr., Lex Luther, Klarion and Teekle, Wotan, Blockbuster, various Talons, and a special 'guest.'.

"When can we do this?" complained Sportsmaster, him and his wife Huntress were told that when they attack the Justice League's headquarters, that they have the opportunity to take back Cheshire.

"Soon" said the head Talon.

Sportsmaster grunted in reply, he knew that he was in the presence of legends. The legend behind the Talons of the Court of Owls was something only he was able to hear whispers of. He never believed they were real until he met them. Ra al Ghul never mentioned them, only Talia has ever said anything of them, and the only thing she ever said was the rhyme. Everyone who was trained by the Shadows knows the rhyme. The Court of Owls set a standard for every assassin to follow.

_Beware the Court of Owls,_

_that watches all the time,_

_ruling the world from a shadowed perch,_

_behind granite and lime. _

_They watch you at your hearth,_

_they watch you in your bed,_

_speak not a whispered word about them,_

_or they'll send__The Talon__for your head._

**(Yes I know that I changed the rhyme just a little bit to fit the story)**

On the ship were dozens of their best assassins. The only reason they said to reveal themselves to the League of Assassins was the Justice League had someone they wanted back and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

In the back room of the ship was a so called 'special guest' they wanted to bring along. Lex Luthor was also aboard, as he couldn't figure out who was the 'special guest'. Everyone's curiosity was peeked at the mention of whoever it was. The only hint there was about the guest was a feminine figure dressed in dark green with blades braided into a long braid that ended with a double sided axe.

Their goal was simple, the Talons will distract the League and kidnap someone they have in the space station while Sportsmaster and Huntress take down and take this 'Superboy' with Kryptonite. If they would like, they may go a take Cheshire back. _Apparently he's Kryptonian as well as the Boy Scout. _Sportsmaster thought,_ that's odd. I thought Boy Scout was the last of his kind. But whatever, a job is a job._

Sportsmaster looked back into space, waiting for the right moment to strike. _We're about to take children, too bad that's nothing new to me._ His thoughts wondered back a little bit past a decade ago.

* * *

_He just got back from a long mission halfway across the world, walking back into their small apartment in Gotham City he bought for his wife, daughter Jade, and soon to be born daughter Artemis. _

_But that was months ago. By now, Paula should of have Artemis by now. Depressed that he had to miss the birth of their daughter, he unlocked the door to meet his new daughter. Jade ran up to him and hugged him around his legs. _

"_Shhhhhhh, Arty's sleeping father. Mother is also tired, she's in the kitchen and I don't think she heard you." She whispered with a toothy grin. He noticed she was missing a front tooth and tried to suppress a grin, but failed._

_He quietly sneaked into the kitchen behind his 4 year old and wrapped his arms around his wife._

"_Lawrence! You're home!" she whispered quiet loudly, and planted a kiss on her husband's lips. _

"_Eww" Jade gaged, but was quickly silenced by the cry from her new sister._

"_Oops," Paula smiled. "But you need to meet Artemis." She took his hand into hers and led him to the girl's bedroom where he finally met Artemis._

_On a light green blanket he saw long blond hair, the same shade as his, sticking up. A baby crying for attention was gripping the green blanket as her little feet kicked at it. He slowly lifted the blanket up to be met with tan skin similar to Jade's and Paula's, the long hair splayed around perfectly framing a round face, tears leaking from her small eyes._

_He let out a breath he never even knew he was holding, and genially hushed the crying baby. Almost instantly the child stopped, an unfamiliar voice trying to hush her, and she opened her little innocent eyes to the new person above her._

_Lawrence looked at his little girl's eyes, _just like Jade's eyes: g_rey, smoky, and innocent. But he knew no matter what, his children were born into this life. He knew that they would never stay small and innocent. And he knew he couldn't help that fact._

_But he thought that Artemis would look like her mother and sister. Not like him. Her hair was long for a child's but fit her perfectly. She looked like him, and Jade looked like her mother. He couldn't ask for any other daughter, any other family._

_This was his family._

_But he knew that it won't stay perfect. No matter what they do, their shadows follow them as well. And their Shadow's need new assassins. What better than two new assassins born from some of their best assassins?_

* * *

_His thoughts brought him 13 years from that year._

_Paula, Jade, and him were in Gotham Cemetery. They ordered a private funeral. His thoughts were murderous and so were his intentions. _Damn them! Damn them all to hell! _His thoughts reaching out into his expression. _

_But who was to blame? _

_The Shadows for kidnapping and forcing his 2 daughters to become assassins? _

_The Justice League for constantly poking their noses into his life, making his family turn and run, trying to find a place to raise their children?_

_Or Paula and himself for not raising their children right?_

_Was it just him? _

_Whatever it was, it had to be blamed on someone. Something took his daughter from him, and all he wants to know is why?_

* * *

"Alright. The time is of the essence. By now everyone should be asleep." Lex commanded.

"Finally." One of the Talons sighed in relief. "You think being asleep for a century you could be patient, waiting for someone to wake you up."

"TT, you need more training if you think one century is long." An older assassin complied. Sportsmaster believed that he was older, his uniform was an older model (course he was looking at the design and material).

"So when we're through, can I have a tube of your blood?" Klarion said randomly and Teekle meowed after him.

William Cobb looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"Do you know how valuable your blood can be? I just want a sample to know how you use-to-be mortals got that healing factor." The Witch Boy looked at him smugly.

"No. And if you try to, still no."

"Silence! We need to prepare. We are going to fray with the Justice League, so called 'heroes'. Everyone must work together." William shouted over everyone.

"Klarion, form a portal inside."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know old man." He waved his hand dismissively and cut a portal in the air to the inside of the Watchtower. "All aboard!"

* * *

**|Watchtower**

**| 3:47**

A low hum sounded back in the quiet hall way of the Watchtower. Suddenly a red portal opened up and out stepped Teekl, purring softly as her master followed, then one by one the other villains stepped out, their shoes _click, click, clicking,_ on the white sterile floor.

"Out of all the places to transport us in here, you choose the med-bay." Icicle Jr. complained, looking around the room at the various medical equipment scattered around the room, "Why not a weapons vault or something?"

"One, I highly doubt they have a weapons vault. Two, I'm pretty sure they keep all their various toys in their respected rooms." Huntress whispered loudly

"Whatever, let's just get these kids and leave. Huntress, you got the kryptonite dust right?" Sportsmaster asked his wife as he pulled out his favorite toy: his 'hammer', and dusted his weapon with the green glowing dust.

"Now we can go head to head with a Kryptonian boy." He smirked behind his mask. "Now, which room is he in?"

* * *

**|Watchtower**

**|3:51**

One portal opened up on the ceiling of the monitor room, Hal was still snoring way the night. William snuck up behind him, taking out one of his knives adorning his chest plate. Knowing that nothing good can come from killing a Green Lantern, he knew that his ring will just go find another stupid, brainless moron.

He disposed of Hal and tied him up.

"We are good to go." He said standing up triumphantly.

Wotan and Lex Luthor floated down from the overhead portal then disappeared.

* * *

**|Superboy's and Aqualad's Room**

**|3:56**

Connor stirred awake at the sound of padded footing outside his door. His super sensitive hearing could pick up the heartbeat of 4 people awake, and lurking around at 4 in the morning rather than the usual one from Kaldur.

"Kal? You awake?" He asked his red headed roommate, but all he got as a reply was a loud snore. _Guess not._ He thought

*M'gann? Are you awake?* he thought but after a few minutes, he could feel a warm sensation in his mind.

*Connor? What's wrong?* she thought tiredly.

*There are people outside our room. They don't sound like good company.* He got up and began changing into his costume.

*Should I wake the rest of the Team?* M'gann asked already waking Artemis up.

*Yeah, and tell them to be on the lookout. I've got a really bad feeling about this.* He turned back and quickly woke the Team leader.

"Superboy, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"There are people outside the door, I really don't think it's the League."

"Get ready and be prepared. We don't know what will happen." Kaldur grabbed his water bearers.

"M'gann? What are you doing?" Artemis asked, "It's 4 in the freaking morning!" _Shh! _The Martian quickly silenced her Earth sister, and she sensed the urgency in her expression.

*There are people unwelcomed here and outside Connor's and Roy's room.*

*Why? Did you call the rest of the Team?* Artemis sat up and tied her hair and grabbed her bow and arrows.

*Oops, right need to call the rest of the Team. Robin? Wally? Roy?*

*Hey beautiful*

*What's up? It's 4 in the morning.*

*Can you shut up, I'm trying to sleep.*

*Team. There are late night visitors in the Watchtower that we believe have gone undetected. Be cautious.* Aqualad thought.

*Are you positive that it's just not the League?* Roy began to stretch and get up.

*Even if it is, wouldn't they- AHHHHHHH* The Team flinched as they heard Wally scream.*GUYS HELP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!*

*Kid? What is happen-* Aqualad was cut off as the door to his room was kicked in.

Sportsmaster, Huntress, and Blockbuster entered and automatically threw Kryptonite at the Kryptonian. Blockbuster punched the young clone across the room, crashing into the wall and leaving a dent. Sportsmaster used his Kryptonite dusted hammer on the already unsteady teen, knocking him out cold.

Kaldur quickly flashed the images of who was attacking them through to the rest of the Team.

*What are those people doing here?!* Artemis screeched, the girls out the door; Miss Martian heading to her boyfriend's room as Artemis hit the alarm on the control panel outside the girl's door.

As the female archer was headed the other room, she ran into Icicle Jr.

"Hey babe. What's wrong? Never seen a _bad boy?_" He tried to flirt. No surprise there.

"Ha! As if. Now move before I scewer you." Artemis said as she drew a bomb arrow and knocked it. "Don't think I'm helpless. I live in Gotham."

"Wait, you're one of those kids. Aren't you?" His voice grew dark, a scowl spread across his features, his arm grew 3 times its usual sized, ice spikes growing too. In a swinging motion he launched the ice shrapnel through the air, to the Archer Queen. She released the arrow, shattering the icicles into an array of sparkling dust. She ran strait onto one of the more larger icicles headed towards her, and kept launching herself higher and higher as Icicle Jr. shot more and more at her, growing desperate to knock the blondie off her game. Artemis launched off the ceiling into a spiral kick right into the ice villain's face.

"I told you, I live in Gotham." She ran off to the other boy's room.

"Robin? Wally? Roy?" she called as she kicked the door down. Inside the room was Klarion, Teekle, and a masked man who had on a goggles that looked like owl eyes.

"Hello girly." Klarion waved and Teekle meowed.

"Artemis! Look out, that man is a trained assassin!" Robin shouted!

"Did you call the League?" Wally ran up to her.

"Yeah, but I think they're intercepting our communication." She said prepping another arrow. "The only other hero that's here is Green Lantern"

*M'gann! Can you reach Hal?*

*No I can't. I think they got him.* shock went across everyone's face. *I didn't mean it like that! I just can't call him. He's unconscious, not dead!* everyone sighed in released.

As the Team was distracted, Klarion send a wave of energy that slapped the Team into the back wall. "Hahahahahahahahaha! This is too easily!" The Witch Boy laughed.

Wally and Roy hit the south wall and the TV fell on top of them, already out cold. Artemis and Robin hit the north wall and fell on top of the bed.

Klarion casted a spell that transformed his beloved cute and cuddly Teekle into her more beastly form, her meow turned into a gravely growl, her eye turned from blood red to a dastardly black. She crept over to the two non-meta humans and pulled them out harshly onto the floor. Teekle grabbed Robin by his red hoodie and dragged him to the Talon beside her master.

The Talon pulled off his mask to reveal his veiny face, deep dark blue eyes, and his long black hair pulled back and tied up with a few unruly strands hanging around his face.

"Hello Richard, I told you that we would meet again." He smiled wickedly. "I'm bringing the family back together."

"We're not family!" he kicked and screamed, wanting so badly to just run away. But he wasn't taught that way. Bruce taught him to take it head on, if you get defeated, learn by what you did, and take it head on once more.

"Haly was right. You would have been an excellent assassin." He complemented his great-grandson.

Robin jumped on him, blinded by anger and rage. His punches were not well aimed, his kicks were lacking power, but they all blended perfectly when he used any surface to gain an upper hand, not long, but it was something.

A feminine fist collided with his jaw and hit the ground. But he would not go down that easily. "**Graceful**." He guessed whoever it was a woman. The Boy Wonder used the leg that was underneath him and tried to sweep whoever was beating him. "**Fluid**." Whoever that was caught his leg and threw him at the wall. "**Full** of potential." Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and threw it swiftly at her, aiming for her waist then jumping up and tried to engage her in a fist fight. Robin killed the lights, trying to fight in his natural element. "You have chosen well, Batman." She lurked behind the young hero, staying as silent as the dead. She pulled out a sai and hit Robin with the blunt end, the teen sunk to the ground. "But you, little bird…have **not**."

She stood up strait, confident in herself about what she was doing.

"I see much **more** for you…**beyond** all of their shadows."

* * *

**Tada! OHHH a cliffhanger! Can you guess who it is? I think I made it pretty obvious who this mysterious woman is. Leave a comment and I'll get back to you or send me a PM and we can talk! Thanks for all the support you all and I really can't believe that I've lived this long in life. I love you all so much and if anyone wants to talk please feel free to send me a message.**


End file.
